


To the Pure

by Tersie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blasphemy, Blood and Injury, Branding, Dubious Consent, Group Sex, Mentions of sex work, Multi, Orgy, Recreational Drug Use, Ritual Sex, Speciesism, Voyeurism, Xeno, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Дорогие дамы и господа, я генерал Хакс со звездного разрушителя класса «Ресургент» «Финализатор». На днях коллега заставил меня вступить в орден таинственных рыцарей-воинов, и теперь они хотят, чтобы я принял участие в их поднимающих корпоративный дух оргиях. Прошу вашего совета, пожалуйста.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To the Pure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485509) by [K_dAzrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_dAzrael/pseuds/K_dAzrael). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> *«Для чистых все чисто». Тит 1:15.  
> Результат развеселого треда на tumblr'е о весьма и весьма откровенном хэдканоне, который вырвался из-под контроля. Я хочу поблагодарить reserve, llyn и kylostahp за включение в разговор и выслушивание моих непристойных мыслей поздней-поздней ночью.
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> По следующей ссылке <http://archiveofourown.org/works/7757236> вы можете прослушать фик в озвучке на английском языке.

Все началось с заботы, если честно. Не о личном благополучии Рена, нет — на самом деле все, что заботило Хакса, так это то, чтобы сей отрешенный идиот имел возможность сжечь себя на костре или отправиться на долгосрочную прогулку в шлюз. Нет, его заботило то, что замутил Рен — если бы вдруг это оказалось чем-то, что могло поставить под угрозу миссию Хакса, экипаж или устоявшийся распорядок на «Финализаторе».

Сообщения оставались без ответа, и отправленные в апартаменты Рена посыльные возвращались с вестями о запертых дверях и о том, что ни один из технических паролей не подошел. Последняя письменная заметка от Рена была до безумия загадочной: «Проведение орденом общих обрядов очищения. Расчетное время: 48 часов».

Какого ситха означало «общие обряды», раз они находятся здесь все вместе? Рен со своими жутковатыми подчиненными собирается смотреть голодрамы, пожирая чипсы?

Само собой, Хакс считал шпионаж ниже своего достоинства, но Рен не оставил ему выбора. Учитывая предполагаемую секретную природу занятий Рена, Хакс затребовал удаленный доступ к камерам безопасности в свой личный кабинет. Поиск нужной трансляции занял несколько минут, пока он не обнаружил Рена в большом помещении одной из предоставленных ему кают. Его поведение сразу бросалось в глаза — как весьма странное: во-первых, он был обнажен. Но, по крайней мере, это могло бы сразу разрешить пару пари в офицерской столовой — Кайло Рен действительно обладал прессом в виде кубиков, как однажды предположил восторженный юный лейтенант.

Вероятно, стоило выключить трансляцию прямо в этот же миг: в конце концов, было совершенно очевидно, что Рен жив и здоров, не разносит оборудование и не душит никого насмерть. И все же генерал помедлил, поскольку Рен вел себя очень необычно. Он расставлял ряды бутылочек, банок и каких-то небольших объектов круговым узором на полу. Когда результат, видимо, его удовлетворил, Рен опустился на колени в центре круга и притянул к себе одну из чашек. Разрешение камеры было достаточным, чтобы Хакс мог разглядеть пар, поднимающийся с поверхности ее содержимого. Запрокинув голову и работая горлом, Рен залпом выпил жидкость, и когда он опустил чашку, Хакс отметил, что его плечи сотрясались от кашля, а рука прижималась ко рту, словно предупреждая тошноту.

Стоило Рену оправиться от неприятных последствий приема загадочного настоя, он вернул чашку на место и поднял какую-то банку, открутив с нее крышку, прежде чем отложить в сторону. Со смесью изумления и любопытства, Хакс наблюдал, как Рен приступил к нанесению на кожу мази и его движения обрели хореографическую плавность. Его гибкое, мускулистое тело приобретало блеск, пока он натирал себя, не пренебрегая даже складками за ушами и пространством между пальцами рук и ног.

Следующим предметом, который он подобрал, стала высокая изогнутая бутылка с плотным, прозрачным содержимым. Рен осторожно встряхнул ее из стороны в сторону и только потом вытащил пробку. Коснувшись кожи за правым ухом, он провел сверкающую дугу вниз до яремной ямки и затем симметрично поднялся к левому уху. Повторно смочив пробку, он дотронулся ею до запястий и приложил с обратной стороны колен.

Сразу после этого Рен поднял полированную металлическую миску, наполненную сероватым порошком, и добавил туда из бутылки жидкости, которую можно было принять за ароматическое масло. Он стал помешивать получившуюся пасту белесым осколком чего-то, что напоминало ветку дерева или кусок кости, и с помощью заостренного наконечника начал вырисовывать на своем теле ряд символов: на лбу, на предплечьях, на бедрах, над сосками и, наконец, на животе, между пупком и кромкой густых черных лобковых волос. Символы были незнакомы Хаксу, и они точно не значились ни в алфавите ауребеша, ни в иной известной ему системе письменности.

Далее Рен вернул миску на стойку и коснулся кончиком пальца поверхности смеси. Вспыхнула голубая искра, затем полыхнул огонь — ярко-оранжевое вначале пламя, позже сменившее цвет на красный. Как только огонь успокоился, от него пошли тонкие спиральки дыма. Рен закрыл глаза и движением рук притянул к себе испарения, заставляя их кружиться вокруг своего тела в сдобренном Силой водовороте.

Приготовления, как видно, завершились, и Рен убрал все предметы на положенные им места и вернулся на пол, встал на колени и с закрытыми глазами наклонил голову вниз, опустив руки на бедра. Он замер в таком положении, в — по мнению Хакса — позе для медитации. После того, как прошло десять минут и Рен не открыл глаз и даже не двинулся, Хакс отключил трансляцию и занялся разбором сегодняшних отчетов.

Уже по возвращении в свои покои на отведенное время отдыха Хакс почувствовал, что любопытство взяло над ним верх. Совершив вечернее омовение и сменив форму на свободные пижамные штаны, он остановил взгляд на своей личной консоли. Послушный мозг услужливо подкинул несколько вполне разумных причин проверить, чем занимается Рен, и следующим, что он помнил, было то, как он скользнул в кресло и принялся листать каналы. При виде уже знакомой каюты Рена Хакс почувствовал, что его мозг замер на мгновение, пытаясь осмыслить открывшееся изображение.

— Криффов ситх! — вырвалось у него, и он случайно уменьшил окно трансляции, после чего, мгновенно спохватившись, вернул все в норму.

Ведь Рен, стоя на коленях и упершись лбом в ковер, усердно работал пальцами в своей заднице. Хакс ощутил, как во рту стало сухо и в груди все напряглось. Это было то, что не предназначалось для чужих глаз, но это было настолько необъяснимо, что он чувствовал себя не в состоянии отвести взгляд. Он видел, какими блестящими и скользкими были пальцы Рена, пока они проталкивались внутрь и сгибались. Что бы он там ни использовал в качестве смазки, та была очень вязкой, и ее было так много, что она стекала по внутренней стороне заметно дрожащих бледных бедер.

Хакс потер рукой рот и, протянув указательный палец, выключил трансляцию. Едва экран погас, генерал судорожно выдохнул, даже не заметив, что прежде задерживал дыхание. Рен был… либо просто невменяемым, либо самым наглым и безответственным существом во всей галактике. Исчезнуть на двое суток, чтобы валяться у себя в комнате, совершать нелепые манипуляции и мастурбировать!

Хакс забрался в постель и попытался решить, что теперь делать. Ведь по сути, он даже не мог наложить санкции за подобного рода отступления от устава, поскольку технически Рен и не находился в его подчинении. И не мог вынести выговор Рену лично, потому как получить эти сведения он мог только путем шпионажа.

Его член, предательская тварь, дал о себе знать, упершись в ширинку, пока разум продолжал подкидывать неизгладимые образы пальцев Рена, работающих над растянутой блестящей дыркой. Кажется, их было три, что означало: он уже давно…

— Нет, — выдавил Хакс вслух, отгоняя непотребство прочь, будто одергивая за поводок плохо выдрессированную собаку.

_Забудь, что ты видел это. Это было не предназначено для твоих глаз. Мистические самобичевания Рена не твоя проблема. Рен не твоя проблема._

Он ворочался и переворачивался с боку на бок минут двадцать, а потом отшвырнул одеяло и приник к консоли, на этот раз даже не озаботившись разумной причиной. Рен все еще оставался на коленях, но его тело было направлено вертикально. Его волосы были влажными у концов и вились у самой шеи. Руки подняты и широко разведены в стороны. Его член стоял и влажно блестел на головке. Глаза с расширенными зрачками были открыты, а губы двигались в беззвучном подобии молитвы или заклинания — Хакс понял, что тот по какой-то причине находился абсолютно не в себе, и это неизвестное нечто заставляло его потеть и дрожать.

Экран отразил, как двери во внутренние покои Рена распахнулись и впустили шесть затянутых в черные облачения фигур в масках. Рыцари Рена. Ни они, ни Кайло, казалось бы, никоим образом не были удивлены или стеснены ситуацией. Более того, Рен блаженно улыбнулся и откинул голову назад, не опуская рук, словно приветствуя вошедших. Рыцари окружили его кольцом и подступали все ближе и ближе, соединяя руки — кто ниже, кто выше — пока не прижались к нему в причудливом подобии объятий. Уже нельзя было разглядеть Рена, кроме его рук, там, где они обвивались вокруг талии одного из рыцарей. На какое-то время фигуры просто замерли в таком положении, пока тела еле заметно покачивались, чтобы затем, без видимого сигнала, отступить, образовав более широкий круг. Лишь один рыцарь остался стоять: тот, на ком было тяжелое черное одеяние, инкрустированное серым, от чьей маски, имитировавшей впалые щеки, исходило нечто зловещее. Рыцарь стоял, широко расставив ноги, позади своего магистра, обхватив лицо Рена затянутыми в черные перчатки руками. Грудь Рена тяжело вздымалась, он еще больше откинул голову, улыбнувшись нависающей над ним маске. Это выглядело настолько интимно, что просто не укладывалось в голове у Хакса, и он поспешно увеличил изображение.

Остальные рыцари подступили ближе: один в маске, разделенной на множество небольших квадратов, напоминающих клавиши клавиатуры, и другой, носивший длинное сюрко с изогнутыми асимметричными лацканами. Рен облизнул губы и подался вперед, его руки скользнули под тунику рыцаря перед ним и занялись застежкой его брюк. Он потянул их вниз так, что открылась полоска кожи с характерной загорело-розоватой пигментацией зелтронцев. У рыцаря были женские половые органы и синевато-черные лобковые волосы. Пальцы Рена согнулись, коснувшись крепких бедер, и он наклонил голову, широко открыв рот и высунув язык, чтобы коснуться складок рыцаря и уткнуться в них. Зелтронка протянула руки в облегающих перчатках к лицу Рена, направляя его в собственном темпе, маска откинулась назад, свидетельствуя о неоспоримом удовольствии ее носительницы.

Еще два рыцаря (с параллельными креплениями на плащах; один коренастый, с сильно помятым металлическим шлемом, и другой, в маске со множеством выступов, отдаленно напоминавшей насекомое) вскоре подошли к ним и подхватили зелтронку под руки, помогая ей опуститься на пол. Смена позиции заставила Рена наклониться ниже, сгибаясь, стоя на коленях.

Похожий на жреца древнего культа рыцарь в маске в виде черепа устроился за спиной Рена, одной рукой крепко взявшись за его талию, другой забравшись в собственную робу и вытаскивая член, судя по цвету, принадлежащий представителю околочеловеческой расы. Направив член к Рену, он провел головкой вверх и вниз по замечательно смазанной ложбинке между бледных ягодиц. Рен кинул взгляд через плечо, приоткрывая рот в неслышимом стоне в то мгновение, когда рыцарь принялся входить в него.

Хакс вдруг осознал, что сам наклонился вперед в своем кресле, стискивая мертвой хваткой край консоли. Рыцари время от времени загораживали ему вид, и как только он пришел в чувство, намереваясь со стыдом вырубить трансляцию, спина в черном одеянии отодвинулась в сторону, открывая новую впечатляющую картину: Рен, крутя бедрами, подавался навстречу рыцарю-жрецу. Множество рук тем временем крепко держали его, поглаживая почти белую трепещущую плоть, убирая с его лица упавшие пряди волос и направляя его рот в розовых разбухших складках. Рен, с мокрым подбородком и влажно-блестящими губами, старался шире раскрыть рот, чтобы захватить побольше, и затем слегка оттягивался назад, продолжая бережно сосать. Рыцарь-жрец с легкостью направлял не сопротивляющееся тело Рена, сжимая его бедро, отталкивая и притягивая магистра по всей длине члена.

Напряжение не оставляло генерала, но он отказывался сдаться ради облегчения и прикоснуться к себе из-за извращенно жестокого чувства гордости. Его член неудобно распирал штаны, вследствие чего на ткани проступило заметное влажное пятно. Он слегка прижал руку к паху, собираясь просто подержать ее там, не шевелясь, но, не выдержав, зашипел от ощущений и, не в силах сдерживать себя, быстро сжал набухшую плоть.

Зелтронка на экране содрогалась, дергая бедрами, пока Рен усердно работал ртом. Когда он отстранился и пробежал кончиком языка по внутренней стороне раскрытых губ, ловя послевкусие ее оргазма, женщина-рыцарь ненадолго прижала его лицо к своему животу, одной рукой обхватив его щеку, другой потирая его между лопаток в ласковом, даже снисходительном жесте — хороший мальчик. Веки Рена вздрогнули — рыцарь-жрец тем временем все еще жестко трахал его сзади.

Зелтронка поднялась, поправила форму и отошла в сторону, а «жрец» ускорился, со всей силы вбиваясь в Рена. От Хакса не укрылось, как содрогается тело того от толчков, и, не удержавшись, он сжал себя снова, на этот раз задерживая руку много дольше для простого успокоения. Спина рыцаря-жреца выгнулась, голова откинулась назад — он вышел из Рена, одновременно с тем, как мутные потеки спермы брызнули на ягодицы магистра и последние капли запачкали ему копчик. Упав на локти, Рен ловил ртом воздух, явно выдохнувшись.

Рыцари снова окружили Рена, руки водили по его плечам, его дрожащим бокам, покрытым родинками бедрам. Между двигающимися телами Хакс мог разглядеть, что Рена перевернули на спину. Один из рыцарей — с разделенным куполообразным шлемом и прямоугольной лицевой панелью, тот самый (насколько помнил Хакс), что обычно был вооружен до зубов взрывчаткой и бластерами — преклонил колени у левого плеча Рена, задирая свою тунику и занимаясь ширинкой. Рен протянул руку в скрытую область между сбившейся туникой и расстегнутыми штанами, скользнув пальцами в нечто, напоминавшее очень мокрый и податливый канал, судя по плавности, с которой длинные крупные пальцы Рена сумели проникнуть внутрь. Рыцарь перехватил его запястье и повернул руку, заставляя прижаться большим пальцем где-то в область паха так, чтобы, привставая на коленях, задевать его.

Обзор Хаксу временно загородил рыцарь с разделенной насекомоподобной маской — тот, как припомнил Хакс, был снайпером и пользовался бластерной винтовкой дальнего радиуса действия. Рыцарю помог другой, «жрец», поднимая длинные ноги Рена, отводя их назад к своей груди, раскрывая его. Рен же являл собой совершеннейший разврат — сперма вытекала из хорошо попользованной дырки, и покрасневший до темно-красного оттенка член лежал, прижатый к животу. У Хакса вырвался невольный протяжный стон, и, дернув завязки пижамных штанов, он наконец-то взял в руку свою плоть и начал поглаживать себя.

Снайпер расстегнул одежду настолько, чтобы обнажить толстый, цвета индиго член. Чисс, по предположению Хакса, хотя раньше он никогда не видел чиссов голыми. Зрелище того, как темно-синий ствол исчезает в бледном теле Рена, было невероятно затягивающим, и тут Хакс понял, что сидит на краю кресла, раскрыв рот, с дыханием, вырывающимся короткими рывками. Сама мысль о том, что Рен столь ненасытен, столь неутолим — до такой степени, что вынужден опускаться до ксеносов… Хакс выругался сквозь зубы и принялся тереть себя еще старательней.

Рыцарь, направлявший руку Рена, начал подавать признаки приближающейся разрядки, вздрагивая и тяжело дыша под плотными слоями черно-серой формы. Как только Рен вытащил пальцы из паховой области рыцаря, тут же сунул их в рот, судя по лицу, издавая стон от вкуса своих и чужих выделений и того, как его ласкали и ублажали. Чисский рыцарь двигался над ним, выгибая спину и подаваясь вперед, прежде чем покинуть тело Рена, укладывая его по-своему, поворачивая его на бок и задирая ему ногу, чтобы проскользнуть в него под новым углом, пока магистр запрокидывал голову в безмолвном крике.

Глаза Рена словно остекленели, когда он наклонил голову, чтобы приспособиться к другому рыцарю, на котором был короткий плащ с капюшоном, а на маске поблескивал черный визор; обычно этот тип таскал за плечом массивную пику. Когда рыцарь опустился перед лицом Рена и раздвинул складки одежды, поначалу ничего не было видно. Хакс наклонился еще ближе, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то в затемненном месте между краями ткани. Внезапно оттуда, как змея в броске или язык земноводного, вырвался усик — длинная, влажная штука, утолщавшаяся к середине, с острым навершием. Хакс так и не смог понять, представителем какой расы являлся рыцарь — с кожей темно-оранжевого цвета. Рен открыт рот — его губы блестели от жидкостей прошлых партнеров — и провел языком по головке, которая словно бы была цепкой, постоянно сокращавшейся и подвижной при касании. Рен принялся ласково сосать ее, мышцы его шеи безостановочно напрягались, пока он пытался принять это глубже и пока, наконец, его губы не растянулись вокруг выступа посередине. Спустя какое-то время он отстранился, и в это мгновение рыцарь мощно кончил — часть спермы попала Рену в рот, часть растеклась по шраму и запачкала бровь.

Хакс с остервенением работал рукой, широко раскрытыми глазами следя за картинкой: Рен позволял какому-то чужеродцу кончить на свое лицо — то самое лицо, что он открывал в ничтожной попытке оправдаться перед Верховным Лидером, то лицо, что он поворачивал с дерзкой ухмылочкой к Хаксу. Генерал стиснул зубы, кончая, испуская унизительно животную череду стонов и всхлипываний. Прежде чем к нему вернулся разум, он собрал пальцем семя на животе и сунул его в рот. Наверное, таков сейчас Реновский рот на вкус? Блядский Реновский, ебанный инородцами…

На экране тем временем происходило нечто странное — оргия, кажется, резко оборвалась. Рыцари Рена все еще стояли, преклонив колени, на полу, но сам Рен поднялся на ноги. Хакс с леденящим кровь ужасом наблюдал, как фигура Рена увеличивается и размывается из-за сбитой фокусировки, приближаясь к объективу с полным ярости свирепым взглядом, будто он каким-то образом знал, что Хакс наблюдает за ним. Генерал быстро вырубил трансляцию и шаткими шагами направился к постели, вытирая себя простыней и натягивая пижамные штаны, словно это могло скрыть его преступление.

Устроившись под одеялом, Хакс скомандовал освещению перейти на два процента. И лежа в темноте, не закрывая глаз, он ждал, пока дыхание и стук сердца придут в норму. Рен никак не мог узнать, что за ним следят, успокаивал себя Хакс. Сила ведь так не работает, да? Даже если бы каким-то мистическим образом он почувствовал слежку, он бы не смог распознать, кто этим занимается. Нет, полный абсурд. Хакс закрыл глаза и позволил усталости после разрядки взять верх, затягивая его в сон.

***

Хакс проснулся в тусклом свете; он лежал, повернувшись лицом к стене. Незнакомый запах разносился по спальне — что-то, напоминающее солоноватую воду или терпкий запах мокрой шерсти. Еще в нем был намек на что-то другое — какую-то ароматическую смолу, подобную тем, что сжигают в храмах. Генерал сморгнул и протер глаза, а затем замер, заслышав странный звук — который можно было описать как пощелкивание или шорох насекомых на какой-нибудь покрытой джунглями планете. Беспокойно перевернувшись, он выдохнул проклятье при виде шести темнеющих фигур.

Рыцари Рен собрались вокруг его кровати, стоя плечом к плечу и сложив руки перед собой, будто в почтительном присутствии у постели больного. Самого Рена среди них не было, и по какой-то причине этот факт вызвал неприятный холодок вдоль спины у Хакса — Рен, по крайней мере, был полноценным человеком, у него было лицо, в определенной степени с ним можно было поладить.

— Убирайтесь вон из моих апартаментов! — рявкнул Хакс. Он попытался сесть, но рыцарь с маской квадратиками поднял руку, и невидимое давление толкнуло его тело обратно. — Как вы смеете незваными вторгаться в мое личное пространство!

Раздался еще один низкий, скрипучий и протяжный звук, который, как с запозданием сообразил Хакс, был смехом. И было абсолютно непонятно: исходил ли он от одного рыцаря или сразу ото всех.

— О-о-о вак, — сказал один из них, отчетливо, и Хакс почувствовал незримые пальцы, проникающие в его рассудок и выключающие свет.

***

Он очнулся, чтобы обнаружить себя неуклюже сидящим в кресле. В голове стучало, словно он выпил недельную норму грога, и ему пришлось проморгаться, прежде чем он сумел сфокусироваться и оглядеть свое окружение. Покои Рена, те самые, с которыми он так близко познакомился благодаря камерам безопасности.

Рыцари стояли перед ним, на этот раз выстроившись полукругом: некоторые все так же скрестив руки на груди, некоторые склонив головы набок. Он попытался двинуться, но его запястья оказались прочно прижаты к подлокотникам кресла невидимыми оковами.

— Где ваш магистр? — потребовал ответа Хакс. — Он в курсе, что вы затеяли? Он сознает, что несанкционированное задержание офицера Первого ордена — это акт государственной измены?

Единственным ответом ему послужил очередной насмешливый стрекот. Рыцари в середине полукруга расступились, открывая своего магистра. Рен до сих пор был полностью обнажен, а его тело все еще перепачкано маслом, дорожками слез и кончой, волосы торчали в диком беспорядке, глаза с огромными расширенными зрачками яростно блестели, в их выражении не было и тени здравого смысла. Хакс тяжело сглотнул, начиная серьезно беспокоиться о своем положении.

— Генерал, — произнес Рен, его голос был хриплым («Вероятно, от количества членов, побывавших в глотке», — мрачно подумал Хакс). — Как приятно, наконец, увидеть вас. Я знаю, вам тоже было приятно смотреть на нас.

— Понятия не имею, о чем вы говорите, — сказал Хакс, решив все отрицать. — Освободите меня немедленно, и, быть может, я не прикажу казнить вас всех без суда.

Рен сложил руки на груди и отставил бедро. Его член все еще стоял, загибаясь к животу и резко темнея у головки. Должно быть, весьма неприятно — Хакс невольно задался вопросом: был ли то эффект странного пойла или он как-то применял Силу. Невидимое кольцо на член, например… они же могут это делать?

— Вы ошибаетесь относительного того, кто здесь находится перед судом, Хакс. Мои рыцари смертельно оскорблены.

Хакс попытался осадить его холодным взглядом:

— Вы считаете, что мне есть тойдарианское дело до мнимых обид ваших извращенцев-подчиненных?

— Мнимых? Вы серьезно намереваетесь сидеть здесь и рассказывать толпе телепатов, что не шпионили за ними? Что вы не подсматривали их священные ритуалы с членом в руке наперевес?

— О, что-то я не заметил ничего священного, Рен. Я видел, как вы удовлетворяете себя межрасовыми контактами. Ну или, возможно, не совсем удовлетворяете, — Хакс указал подбородком на выраженную эрекцию Рена. — Вы знаете, что офицеры на борту считают вас унылым психованным девственником? Можете представить, как они удивятся, когда я поведаю им, с какой готовностью вы раздвигаете ноги и насколько жалко при этом выглядите?

Воздух прорезал шипящий выдох одного из рыцарей. Рен обернулся и кивнул, и Хакс ощутил короткую резкую боль в щеке, его голова отлетела набок от незримого воздействия — кто-то из рыцарей Рен ударил его Силой. Хакс уставился на них в ярости, чувствуя теплую струйку крови, вытекающую из уголка рта.

— Идиот, — бросил Рен. — Тебе ничего не известно о наших путях или их истинном предназначении. К твоему сведению, я — девственник. Рыцари Рен — орден, в котором придерживаются целибата.

— Рен, я буквально только что видел, как в вас входили с обоих концов, что не выглядит особо девственным, с моей точки зрения.

— Для чистых все чисто, — бросил Рен с ноткой оскорбленного достоинства. — Мы — единое целое, связанные друг с другом: касаться любого из них — все равно что касаться себя.

— Верно, что ж, это восхитительное мистическое объяснение, но я не уверен, что подобные штучки прозвучат убедительно для мальчиков в столовой.

Рен сделал угрожающий шаг вперед:

— Ты никому не расскажешь о том, что видел здесь, Хакс. Мы не позволим. А теперь: у тебя есть что сказать в оправдание своих действий?

— Твоему криффову сборищу фриков и отморозков? Нет! Я протестую против подобного процесса — у вас нет права судить меня! Этот корабль находится под моим единоличным командованием!

— Разве когда я и мои рыцари взошли на борт, ты не согласился предоставить им безопасное нахождение?

Хакс нахмурился:

— Полагаю, что да.

— Так и было. Я присутствовал там — я помню это.

— И что?

— Разве это «безопасное нахождение», когда их уединение нарушается, а их ритуалы оскверняются?

Хакс угрюмо зыркнул глазами, куснув нижнюю губу. Его голова все еще болела, привычной риторики не находилось.

— Ладно. Раз у тебя нет никаких оправданий, мы посовещаемся и примем решение, — Рен сделал шаг назад, словно собираясь уходить.

— Подожди! — выпалил генерал. Рен сложил руки на груди, бросив на него нетерпеливый взгляд. — Я… я приношу свои извинения, — выдавил Хакс. — Мне не следовало смотреть, я признаю это.

— Почему ты это делал?

— Я не знаю, сойдет?.. — Хакс закатил глаза и вздохнул. — Праздное любопытство, наверное.

— Придумай что получше, Хакс. Мы примем твои слова во внимание.

Генерал опустил взгляд на свои голые ступни, едва видимые за линией колен.

— Потому… потому что вы были красивы вместе. Я никогда не видел ничего подобного.

Один из рыцарей испустил звук — переливчатый свист, перешедший в низкий рокот. Хакс не представлял, речь ли это или просто выражение эмоции. До него донеслась еще одна серия пощелкиваний.

— Что они говорят?

— Они жалеют тебя. Они думают, что тебе, должно быть, очень одиноко.

Хакс гневно сверкнул глазами:

— Довольно, скажи им прекратить. Я не нуждаюсь в жалости, тем более от этих вонючих извращенцев.

— Это то, в чем ты ошибаешься. А теперь мы посовещаемся, — Рен поднял руку, и прежде чем Хакс успел возразить, он снова провалился в темноту.

***

На второй раз Хакс приходил в себя медленнее, мыча от неудобства и растерянности. Что-то холодное, сделанное из металла, прижалось к его лбу.

— Отлично, ты проснулся.

Быстро заморгав, генерал силился разглядеть размытый темный силуэт кого-то, согнувшегося над ним. Кого-то, от кого исходил резкий запах секса и священной смолы — другими словами, Кайло Рена.

— Удача улыбается тебе, генерал. Рыцари оказались куда более снисходительными, чем я. Они убедили меня предложить тебе выбор.

— Что? — Хакс с трудом поднял голову. Он все еще не мог видеть левым глазом, и боль пульсировала в левой стороне лица.

— Выбор таков: ты можешь искупить свои проступки смертью или можешь присоединиться к нам и очиститься.

— Присоединиться к вам? — Хакс испустил истерический смешок. — Что мне делать среди кучи одаренных Силой рыцарей? Я не форсъюзер и я не разделяю ваши вкусы.

— Мы медитируем и мы ищем истину. В прошлом лишь некоторым самым верным прислужникам было дозволено вступить под защиту ордена. Стать причастными — не полноправными членами, но связанными с орденом.

— Я не вступлю в ваш маленький цирк с клоунами, Рен.

— Что ж, хорошо, то есть ты предпочитаешь смерть?

— Вы не посмеете! — прошипел Хакс, оскалив зубы.

— Не посмеем? Поведай мне, Хакс, что бы ты сделал, если бы я угрожал твоему драгоценному Ордену?

Хакс не ответил. Вместо этого, несмотря на значительные проблемы с фокусировкой зрения, он попытался смерить Рена непреклонным взглядом.

— Ты бы вмиг избавился от меня, поставь я под угрозу твое положение или планы, — продолжил Рен. — Ты не боишься Верховного Лидера, ты ничего не боишься — ты холодный, расчетливый, эгоцентричный человечек. И поэтому мы считаем, что тебе пришло время научиться подлинному служению. Если ты откажешься, то мы все согласимся, что для тебя нет надежды и твоя смерть послужит интересам галактики.

Хакс поднял подбородок, сглатывая кровь, скопившуюся за зубами.

— Делай, что должен. Я не буду подчиняться тебе, Рен.

Тот вздохнул, словно считая поведение Хакса неблагоразумным.

— Неужели у тебя сложилось впечатление, что у нас царит диктатура или те, кто присоединяются к нам, несчастны или их ни во что не ставят? Мы будем ценить тебя, каждый из нас. Ты будешь с нами единым целым.

Уголок рта генерала дернулся вверх в горькой усмешке.

— Мне любопытно, Рен, что же во мне привело тебя к мысли, что в отчаянии я дойду до того, что вступлю в какую-то секту, пропагандирующую свободные отношения?

Рен нахмурился.

— Мы полагаем, что это послужит твоему же благу, вот и все.

— Тебе не приходило в голову, что у меня уже есть работа? Что у меня маловато свободного времени, чтобы плясать под твою дудку в наряде, сделанном из обрезков ковра?

— Ты сможешь сохранить свой пост в Первом ордене. Мы лишь потребуем от тебя хранить наши секреты и причащаться.

— О да, «причащаться», слово, которое означает «обдолбайся и разреши извращенцам в масках оттрахать себя»?

— Это далеко не основное, касательно ритуала. Я покажу тебе — все стадии. Ты научишься совершенствовать себя, и тебе начнет нравиться, со временем, — в глазах Рена мерцало темное, безумное обещание, от которого что-то плотно сжималось в животе у Хакса.

Время, отведенное на уговоры, видимо, закончилось. Рен поднялся на ноги, отчего на какой-то миг его разбухший член качнулся в опасной близости от лица Хакса, прежде чем его обладатель отступил и исчез из виду. До Хакса донеслось шлепанье его босых ног по полу, когда Рен обошел вокруг кресла — как темный огромный хищник. И затем раздался безошибочный звук вспыхнувшего светового меча, а вся комната наполнилась мерцающими красными отблесками.

— Смерть будет быстрой, если это то, чего ты желаешь, — продолжил Рен, поднося кончик плазменного клинка практически к самому затылку Хакса. Он мог физически чувствовать треск нестабильной энергии, чьи искры обжигали кожу, опаляя тонкие волоски на загривке. — Но мы надеемся, ты передумаешь. Ну, что ты скажешь?

Хакс безуспешно бросился в бой.

— Рен, ты — распутный ублюдок! — зашипел он. — Я надеюсь, что Верховный Лидер сдерет с тебя заживо кожу! Я надеюсь, что он продаст тебя хаттам или швырнет в сарлачью яму!

— Я устал от твоих жалких оскорблений и того, что ты тянешь время. Дай мне свой ответ: ты хочешь умереть?

— Нет, конечно, не хочу!

— Отлично. Значит, ты присоединишься к Древнейшему ордену Рыцарей Рен?

Хакс поморщился от особенно громкого треска, отдавшегося в ушах, когда энергия меча ужалила кожу.

— Ладно, хорошо! Я вступлю в ваш тупой орден!

— Не слишком изящное вступление, но пока сойдет. Хорошо, не двигайся, сейчас будет больно.

— А-А-А ТВОЮ М-У-А-Т-ТЬ! — возопил Хакс, дернувшись вперед, насколько позволили невидимые путы, как только кончик светового меча вжегся в чувствительную плоть на шее.

— Ш-ш-ш, держи себя в руках и сиди смирно. Ты же не хочешь в конечном итоге оказаться в другом ордене?

Хакс хотел было высказать некоторые замечания на этот счет, но новый размашистых росчерк кончиком меча отнял у него слова и смешал их в бесформенный крик. Мучения прекратились, с коротким тихим шипением, словно Рен прижег его шею сигарой — поставив садистский знак препинания — и затем послышался блаженный звук деактивированного оружия. Хакс поспешно и от души выдохнул, уронив голову вперед.

— Хорошо, — произнес Рен где-то неподалеку от его правого уха. — Тебе нужно будет позаботиться о ране, пока она не исцелится, но не пользуйся бактой прямо сейчас — если ты не хочешь, чтобы я сделал это снова.

Хакс открыл глаза, зрение было размыто от слез и пота, что обильно стекал со лба. Шесть черных фигур наступали, расходясь вокруг, окружая его. Их круг сжался, они соединили друг с другом руки, и очередной звук наполнил комнату: высокий, жужжащий, как шум от роя крылатых насекомых. Он был такой частоты, что вызывал боль в зубах, дезориентировал до такой степени, что невозможно было разобрать, шел ли он извне и был слышим или находился внутри черепа и ощущался. Частота увеличивалась, и генерал чувствовал, что начинает учащенно дышать. Темнота, жар и исходящий от них запах подавляли сознание.

— Не бойся, — раздался голос Рена. — Мы принимаем тебя.

На этот раз Хакс отключился по своей собственной инициативе.

***

Хакс проснулся на своей койке, лицом вниз, уткнувшись в одеяло. Прохладный рециркулируемый воздух касался затылка, вызывая расходящиеся волны боли, смутно напоминающей о событиях прошедшей ночи, которые, к несчастью, были большим, нежели безумным сном. Вваливаясь с раскалывающейся головой в освежитель, Хакс попытался вывернуть шею, чтобы оценить ущерб. С помощью ручного зеркала и аптечки ему удалось разглядеть раздраженный вспухший символ, теперь поблескивающий от сукровицы. Он различил знак, который Рен нарисовал на затылке: две резкие линии, одна вертикальная, другая — пересекающая ее вверху под углом тридцать градусов; и отметина в виде точки там, где они пересекались.

Он открыл аптечку, раздраженно выдохнул, не обнаружив ничего более полезного, чем мягкий антисептический крем и марля. Если бы он пожелал бакта-пластырь, то пришлось бы отправиться в медотсек, где предстояло дать хоть какие-то объяснения. Но затем он вспомнил напутствие Рена и почувствовал, как покраснел, а плечи напряглись при внезапном приливе унижения. Рен заклеймил его — словно он был собственностью убогого рабовладельца. И еще заявил, что готов повторить это, если Хакс попытается убрать символ.

Приняв душ, генерал обработал рану, насколько позволяли подручные средства. К его облегчению, обнаружилось, что марля совсем не видна под высоким форменным воротником, но боль от этого никуда не делась. В комлинке его ожидало новое сообщение от Рена: «Возвращайся к исполнению обязанностей. Мы свяжемся с тобой, когда ты понадобишься».

Он подумал о том, чтобы отправить Рену ответ с использованием ругательств и соответствующих угроз, но… в действительности какими ресурсами для своей защиты он располагал? Учитывая убийственный характер событий, непосредственно предшествующих его захвату рыцарями Рена, Хакс не мог и вообразить, как представить это дело перед Верховным Лидером. А к кому еще можно обратиться? Это же не дружелюбный человеческий департамент Первого ордена, куда можно подать официальную жалобу: «Дорогие дамы и господа, я генерал Хакс со звездного разрушителя класса "Ресургент" "Финализатор". На днях коллега заставил меня вступить в орден таинственных рыцарей-воинов, и теперь они хотят, чтобы я принял участие в их поднимающих корпоративный дух оргиях. Прошу вашего совета, пожалуйста».

Нет, лучшей стратегией будет просто игнорировать Рена и его несуразный нонсенс. Надо заняться своими делами и отправить рабочих, чтобы те сменили коды доступа к его апартаментам.

Если не считать жалящей боли, которую Хакс чувствовал всякий раз, когда поворачивал голову, день протекал более или менее в обычном ритме. Рен не показывался — видимо, отсыпался после отходняка. Правда, Хакс испытывал кое-что еще — легкое раздражение на кромке сознания, ощущение, будто в собственной голове он не один. Мысли, приходившие к нему порой, были как бы не совсем его, особенно часто это случалось, когда он общался с другими офицерами или отправлял сообщения. Осознание ударяло его серией связных понятий, что-то вроде « _да-верно-союзник-доверие-верность_ » или « _нет-плохо-лжец-сомнения-предательство-убить_ ». Именно так Хакс распознавал импульсы, которые приходили не на общегале, а с помощью более глубинного, дикого понимания — череды смутных образов, сопровождаемых всплеском адреналина, заставлявшего его насторожиться, или успокаивающих ощущением струящейся по коже теплой воды.

Хакс пришел к этому выводу, когда однажды шел по коридору с высокими обзорными окнами, выходящими в главный ангар. Лейтенант Митака был рядом с ним, пытаясь поспеть за его стремительным шагом, пока он сам занимался изучением сводок со встречи, которую не смог посетить, на своего датападе. Внезапно упомянутое присутствие усилилось — то, что все еще находилось на задворках его сознания — как будто включился передатчик, и генерал резко остановился, из-за чего Митака врезался ему в плечо и вмиг отскочил со шквалом извинений. Хакс оглядел себя с ног до головы в поисках источника беспокойства и затем увидел _их_ — далеко через зияющее пространство ангара на одном уровне с ним. Рыцари Рен собрались у обзорного окна, неподвижно наблюдая за ним. Похожий на жреца рыцарь прижал руку в черной перчатке к транспаристилу.

— Сэр? — словно издалека донесся до него голос Митаки. — Генерал, вы в порядке?

Гармоничный перезвон их мыслей был подобен мажорному аккорду: _бездна-да-прелесть-наш-ждем-скоро_. На затылке Хакса волосы встали дыбом, и незажившее клеймо пронзила сильная колющая боль.

Раздался резкий вздох Митаки:

— Сэр, следует ли этим… персонам позволять бродить по кораблю без Кайло Рена? — И лейтенант с дрожью добавил: — Почему они на нас так смотрят?

— Они смотрят на меня, — Хакс не узнал свой голос. — Ты не слышишь их?

— Нет… Каким образом, с такого-то расстояния?

— Я слышу их.

— О-у? — звук, изданный Митакой, прорвался через множество образов.

— Их сознание не похоже на улей, ты знаешь — они шесть отдельных, чрезвычайно восприимчивых разумов. Семь, если считать Кайло Рена. Он всегда с ними, даже во сне. Они могут путешествовать далеко-далеко друг от друга — быть на разных концах галактики, и, тем не менее, они так и остаются связаны бесконечно тонкой нитью. Но чем дальше друг от друга они находятся, тем сильнее тоскуют о том, чтобы собраться вместе и сомкнуть круг. И они всегда могут отыскать один другого, всегда.

— Сэр… Может, мне следует соединиться с кем-нибудь? Я могу вызвать штурмовиков, чтобы их убрали, если они беспокоят вас. Или позвонить в медотсек, если вы чувствуете себя… нехорошо?

— Их ордену тысячи лет, — Хакс чувствовал, как слова вырываются из его горла, чувствовал вибрации, которые они вызывали на губах. И еще глубокое спокойствие. — И так будет продолжаться до конца времен, до окончательной вспышки — смерти всех звезд, когда галактика остынет и погрузится в покой и тишину. Будет только Сила, и тогда она соберет нас всех. Мы будем едины. Наконец-то мы будем едины.

— Мне следует принять у вас это? Это личное сообщение, сэр?

— Что? — Хакс повернул голову и уставился на бледное лицо Митаки. — Лейтенант, что вы несете?

— Вы… говорили, сэр.

— Да, все верно, — Хакс оглянулся на обзорное окно и увидел, как рыцари Рен уходят, без сомнения, возвращаясь в свои покои. — Изучи заново сметы расходов тюремной колонии. Я не думаю, что в них все сходится — кому-то из этих нанятых подрядчиков определенно потребуется орденский пинок под зад.

— Да, сэр, — Митака поспешно бросился вперед, пытаясь подстроиться под возобновившийся шаг Хакса.

***

Хакс умудрился не оказываться в одном помещении с Кайло Реном почти целую неделю, пока они не получили вызов совместно предстать перед мерцающей голограммой Верховного Лидера. Рен и его рыцари отправлялись на миссию в соседнюю звездную систему, чтобы добыть некую информацию, могущую стать критичной для успеха Ордена, видимо, но детали предназначались только для ушей Рена. Хаксу поручили обеспечить операцию всеми возможными ресурсами, которые бы решил запросить магистр.

— Ты не можешь ревновать по-прежнему всерьез, — произнес Рен, когда они покинули зал аудиенций.

— Что? — отозвался Хакс, забыв, что не разговаривает с Реном. Он гонял Митаку с сообщениями туда и обратно всю неделю, пока в результате лейтенант не запросил больничный. Хакс, естественно, не хотел подписывать эту нелепую просьбу, но Митака раздобыл форму, заверенную двумя докторами и корабельным священником. Как бы там ни было, пришедший ему на замену уже выглядел бледно и обзавелся кругами под глазами.

— Верховный Лидер доверяет мне тайные миссии. Ты теперь один из нас, наша слава — твоя слава. Глупо с твоей стороны чувствовать себя обделенным.

— Я не, — прошипел Хакс, — один из вас. И меня это не волнует. Можешь собрать своих жутковатых замечательных последователей и убраться к ситху с моего разрушителя. Не стесняйся попаразитировать на другом корабле — я слышал, «Предшественник» располагает местами для приятных встреч, если тебе нравятся миссии в глубоком космосе.

— Не будь таким, — сказал Рен чудовищно мягким, даже сквозь искажающую звук маску, голосом. — Я хотел бы, чтобы у нас было время причаститься — у всех нас — до этого задания, но все будет устроено, как только мы вернемся. Я обещаю. Ты будешь слышать нас — мы будем неподалеку.

— Если ты или один из твоих рыцарей когда-нибудь приблизится к моим апартаментам снова, я сделаю для тебя биологически невозможным причаститься когда-либо еще раз. Ты меня понял?

Рен вздохнул, статический шум раздался из фильтра маски.

— Я думал, ты перестал испытывать затруднения на этот счет.

— Какая часть фразы: «пошел» или «нахер» — слишком тяжела для твоего понимания?

— Послушай… — Хакс дернулся, ему показалось, что Рен схватил его за руку, но тот стоял в нескольких шагах — должно быть, очередной побочный эффект Силы. — Ты не можешь покинуть орден, уж точно не живым. Ты выбрал, Хакс. Тебе придется научиться жить с этим выбором и принять свои обязанности.

Хакс издал короткий лающий смех, который звучал слегка истерично, но он был рад, что хотя бы не сорвался на крик.

— Кайло Рен читает мне лекцию об обязанностях — я попал в параллельное измерение?

— Я пытаюсь сделать это легче для тебя.

— О да, ты сделал это легче для меня, когда приковал меня к креслу и заклеймил, как скотину. Когда ты позволил своим малопонятным бессловесным слугам транслировать свои чувства и подозрения мне в голову.

— Ты не оставил мне выбора, Хакс. Не я создавал правила ордена — нам пришлось слегка извернуть их, чтобы вообще позволить тебе жить. Перестань вести себя как неблагодарная тварь, и, возможно, мы все сможем прожить наши жизни спокойно.

— Да какая мне жизнь осталась — быть связанным с семью шизофрениками, по-видимому, с обязанностью удовлетворять их извращенные прихоти?

— Все не так, как ты думаешь. Это не позорно и не унизительно. Может, тебе просто хочется, чтобы так было, но это не так.

— Мне хочется, чтобы так было?

Послышался звук снимаемой маски Рена, он стащил ее и взял под мышку, сделав пару шагов вперед. Хакс выпрямился в полный рост, отказываясь чувствовать себя устрашенным. Устрашение, однако, не являлось целью Рена — его глаза казались огромными, и в них читалось бесконечное множество эмоций. Он протянул было руку, но потом передумал, опуская взгляд и складывая губы в выражении сожаления:

— Я не могу коснуться тебя сейчас. Не перед битвой. Ты не был очищен.

— То есть все, что мне нужно сделать, чтобы отбить у тебя интерес, это изваляться в грязи? Я непременно это сделаю.

— Нет, все не так… — Рен снова вздохнул, тепло его дыхания задело щеку Хакса. — Тяжело объяснить некоторые вещи. Я встречал обслуживающих дроидов, у которых было больше духовности, чем у тебя.

Хакс увидел здесь возможность воспользоваться сентиментальным настроем Рена:

— Я не хочу этого, Рен. Ничего из этого. Ты не можешь заставить меня хотеть этого.

Рен поднял на него пытливый взгляд и после паузы понизил голос до интимного шепота:

— Я думаю, ты, тем не менее, хочешь. Я чувствую, как сильно ты… как сильно ты тоскуешь порой. Это то, что чувствовал я — мы все — когда ты наблюдал за нами.

Генерал испустил полный раздражения вздох:

— И, я полагаю, твои туманные мистические чувства куда важнее, чем мои точные, ясно выраженные желания?

— Мы не собираемся насиловать тебя. Это так не работает — ты должен хотеть этого, ты должен открыться этому. Если же ты будешь чувствовать себя плохо, не присоединишься… Ты будешь чувствовать себя… не в унисон, и это не будет приятно.

Хакс наградил его коротким скептическим взглядом:

— Рен, я все еще не убежден, что это не какая-то твоя абсурдная причудливая сексуальная фантазия: «Да, когда меня трахают одновременно шестеро, это нормально, потому что священно».

Рен выразительно приподнял брови:

— Приходи к нам, когда мы позовем, и ты поймешь.

— Ты-то что с этого имеешь? Просто любопытно. Не о ебле речь, а о моем участии.

— Что заставляет тебя думать, что я имею что-то с этого?

Хакс обреченно вздохнул:

— Потому что я чувствую это? Ты в своем роде… доволен. Расположен к этому.

На челюсти Рена дернулся мускул, и он уткнулся взглядом в пол:

— Иногда тяжело быть единственным снаружи. Рыцари гораздо чище, чем я — они изолированы, не соприкасаются с внешним миром. А мне приходится, и это оскверняет меня. Мне это ненавистно. Это то, что делает меня восприимчивым к… искушению.

Хакс сузил глаза, складывая вместе некую комбинацию бессловесных картинок в голове и виноватое выражение лица Рена.

— И поэтому ты хочешь кого-то на стороне — маленького оскверненного приятеля?

— Есть вещи… — начал Рен, но затем резко осекся. — Нет, пока что нет. Может, позже, когда мы вернемся, — он отступил на шаг, все еще сжимая шлем и, кажется, собираясь уходить.

— Что ж, повеселись на своей замечательной секретной миссии, — произнес Хакс. — Надеюсь, на обратном пути вас всех аннигилирует шальной астероид, — добавил он без особого пыла.

— Я пришлю тебе часть инструкций и материалов — для первой части ритуала. Вторая часть немного сложнее, я лично покажу тебе.

— Это абсурд, — бросил Хакс. — Ты абсурден.

Рен улыбнулся, он снова выглядел хищно, поблескивая почти черными в тусклом свете глазами. Шею Хакса свело болью, наводя на подозрения, что Рен нарочно делает это при помощи Силы.

— Нет, — произнес он. — Это все ты. Это называется возбуждение.

— Уходи отсюда, пока я не осквернил тебя своим кулаком.

Рен засмеялся, взъерошив буйные патлы.

— Я бы сказал, что угроза звучала лучше в твоей голове, но это не так, — он нахлобучил шлем и двинулся по коридору характерной тяжелой поступью. — Пока, Хакс.

_Скоро-мило-прощай-бездна-тоска-объединение_ , — сказали рыцари. Или что-то вроде того: Хакс уловил образ распускающегося цветка, волн, бьющихся о пустынный, залитый лунным светом берег, какое-то насекомое на тонких ножках, выбирающееся из кокона, темное пространство среди звезд, где когда-то была планета. Бездна была их символом для него, он понял, и они, кажется, высказывали это как комплимент — образ трепетал в его разуме, словно нежное, слетающее с губ возлюбленного «дорогой».

— Оставьте меня, — сказал он в никуда, громко. — Я не хочу, чтобы меня обхаживали.

Пара штурмовиков, едва показавшихся из-за угла, развернулись и быстро ускорили шаг.

***

Закончив вахту, Хакс вернулся в свои покои и обнаружил на столе ожидавшую его посылку. Сняв крышку, он окинул взглядом содержимое, нахмурился и затем осторожно опустил руку внутрь, тут же отдернув ее, когда конструкция из подвижных трубок зашевелилась, чтобы обернуться вокруг его запястья, как винная змея. Он вернул крышку на место и прижал большой палец к дисплею сбоку коробки, чтобы узнать список того, что внутри.

— «Рен, какого ситха, что это?» — набрал Хакс через комлинк. Он принялся ходить взад-вперед и делал это несколько минут, прежде чем услышал попискивание входящего сообщения:

— «Ты можешь не принимать пищу в течение двенадцати часов, вместо приема рвотного, если хочешь. Я не был уверен, как у тебя с низким уровнем сахара в крови».

Хакс испустил возглас возмущения и отвращения, начиная яростно набирать ответ:

— «Не в том дело! Хотя это тоже полный бред, которым я не буду заниматься. Зачем ты прислал мне клизму?»

— «Думаю, это очевидно, учитывая характер ритуала».

— «Я бы сказал «иди нахуй», Рен, но я знаю, как тебе это нравится, долбаный кусок ситха».

— «Боишься, что тебе понравится? Давление + наполненность + унижение? Не помню, чтобы когда-либо чувствовал себя лучше, чем после этого».

Хакс безучастно уставился на экран и спустя довольно долгое время отписался:

— «Мне кажется, что в реальности ты казнил меня и это — мое наказание в загробной жизни».

— «Прекрати жаловаться. Сейчас посадка шаттла, но скоро мы вернемся».

Генерал с отвращением отшвырнул на стол комлинк; тот отлетел в сторону коробки с ужасами, которые, очевидно, составляли первую стадию магического фарса. Приняв ультразвуковой душ, он сменил марлю на шее и переоделся для сна, после чего, лежа в темноте, прислушался к тихому гулу движков где-то далеко внизу. Рыцари показывали ему белый песок под оранжевым солнцем, сухой, бесплодный воздух, внезапно захваченный черным грозовым облаком, где в гуще туч вспыхивали молнии. И затем зашумела вода, падая на землю и образуя туман, соединяющийся в огромные торопливые потоки. Подобного ливня Хакс не слышал и не видел с тех пор, как был ребенком на Арканисе.

_Питать-незапятнанность-чистота-терпение-омовение-обновление._

На грани сна, расслабившийся и убаюканный стуком воображаемого дождя, он наконец-то почувствовал первые лучики понимания. _Да_ , — прошептал он. _Я приду, да._


	2. Chapter 2

Хакс вскочил в тревоге еще до звонка побудки от странно навязчивой мысли: опасность!

«Что? — рассудок попытался определить источник паники. — Что это было?»

У него имелись сомнения, что рыцари понимали общегал или вовсе воспринимали мысли на слух, в форме простых и понятных слов, поэтому он перевернулся на спину и попытался вызвать образы, как это делали они. Процесс получился медленным и вызывал раздражение. Его никогда не заботили аллегории или иные риторические приемы — он не использовал их в своих речах, поскольку этим средствам не хватало ясности и они легко поддавались неправильной трактовке. «Речь без слов» — вот как описывали старые академические учебники нечто, отдаленно напоминавшее то, чем пользовались рыцари в своем чудном процессе общения. Процесс был специфическим, но он нес в себе определенный подход к тому, что можно было счесть истиной.

Он закрыл глаза и нарисовал картину побоища: горящие дома, разбросанные повсюду тела. Наверное, чрезвычайные обстоятельства должно обозначать именно так? Но его тут же остудило осознание, что рыцари могли воспринять это по-другому: вдруг для них такое — ассоциации приятного времяпрепровождения?..

—  _Нет_ , — отозвался один из них, тот, кого Хакс всегда ощущал как двойную вспышку в темноте закрытых век. Рыцарь находился очень далеко от остальных, и — стремительная сцена действия — они поняли ситуацию. В ответ они показали надвигающееся штормовое облако, видимо, долженствующее подразумевать Рена. Тот был где-то далеко, и его огромная словно бы изорванная фигура элегантно двигалась в бою.

—  _Отдохни_ , — предложил другой рыцарь, наслав образ свернувшейся в гнезде птицы, прячущей голову под крыло. Их влияние не распространялось на него издалека — это было лишь предложение.

Сдвинув брови, Хакс зажмурился, чувствуя, как беспокойство и напряжение уступали место нервному возбуждению, нахлынувшему после теплой и уютной постели. Он не притрагивался к себе после того случая незадачливого вуайеризма, но обнаружил, что его напрягает постоянное присутствие рыцарей вокруг его унизительно откровенных мыслей.

Перевернувшись на живот, он обнял подушку. Прижатый к матрасу член давал о себе знать, но Хакс, не открывая глаз, пытался пересилить позыв. Ненависть сковывала его, скулы сводило из-за того, что не он один теперь в курсе, насколько мелочными бывают у него желания, насколько навязчивыми. Мозг услужливо подкинул череду позорных воспоминаний из отрочества: первым шел, конечно, случай, когда мать застала его за этим непотребством. В ту пору ему было двенадцать, и он на время каникул между младшей и старшей академией жил в квартире вместе с семьей. Вряд ли мать разглядела что-нибудь, помимо красноречивого движения руки под одеялом и обличительной позы на боку, но он успел заметить ее потрясенный взгляд, и потом, продолжая лежать в полнейшей тишине, понял, что она _знала_. Она быстро отступила в коридор, за ней с шорохом закрылись автоматические двери, и впоследствии они никогда не говорили об этом, но его преследовала уверенность, что она испытывала отвращение и разочарование из-за того, что он повел себя, как грязный маленький мальчишка, а не как любимый сын, которого она приветствовала вкупе с образцовым табелем и сияющими медалями.

В те времена он считал это личным грехом, а не событием вселенского масштаба. Когда он исследовал свое тело, изучая то, что оно могло претерпевать при правильной стимуляции, ему чудилось, что это исключительное открытие. Общежитие старшей академии, само собой, излечило от подобной причуды. Там вокруг него обнаружились проявления полового влечения среди сверстников — повсюду, где бы он ни находился, были эти скрытые намеки. Он засыпал, прижимая ладони к ушам, чтобы не слышать прерывистого дыхания и шороха постельного белья на соседних койках, у куда более смелых юношей. В душевых он приучил себя не опускать глаз, чтобы не наблюдать утренние стояки сокурсников или то, как они собственноручно справляются с этим делом, гораздо лучше, чем он сам.

Когда ему было пятнадцать, он как-то раз заглянул в кладовку и увидел двух юношей из выпускного класса, прильнувших друг к другу, в разгар жаркого свидания. Один был практически полностью одет, он лишь слегка приспустил штаны, а второй, почти голый, с форменными брюками, собравшимися складками ниже колен, согнулся над каким-то контейнером, пока другой юнец вбивался в него сзади. Хакс решил, что раздетого мальчика насилуют, и, не скрывая паники, громко окликнул их, заорав, какого ситха они творят, но одетый юноша просто повернул голову и ухмыльнулся, бросив ему: «Проваливай отсюда, вонючий извращенец!».

Злость и стыд тогда переполняли Хакса. Да как они посмели… Как посмели насмехаться над ним, словно это он вел себя неподобающе — конечно, всю жизнь мечтал застать такую сцену! Уже позже он перебирал возмутительное воспоминание снова и снова, пока оно потихоньку не изменилось в сознании: будто бы Хакс прокрался туда и спрятался за ящиками, наблюдая оттуда, где его не могли увидеть. Скрытное расположение давало ему ощущение настоящей власти — эти тупые, мнившие себя взрослыми, юнцы унижали себя, совокупляясь как животные, пока он, Хакс, смотрел на них со снисходительным презрением. Но даже тогда он бы не прикоснулся к себе — ему этого не требовалось, он контролировал свои желания. Приди нужда, он бы терпел — ждал бы днями и неделями, пока бы не обеспечил себе уединение. В этом заключалась разница между ним и ими.

Так было, пока он не закончил академию и не был направлен на офицерскую службу, где, наконец, попробовал настоящий вкус галактики — в своей первой командировке в неприветливый город, чьим единственным источником процветания служил космопорт, обслуживающий Хайдианский путь. Товарищи Хакса по бараку сорили кредитами направо и налево, заливая местных девиц выпивкой в кантинах и всячески привлекая их внимание, игнорируя явную ответную корысть. Не скрывая брезгливости, Хакс наблюдал за ними, холодным взглядом то и дело выцепливая жеманные улыбки и спонтанные попытки флирта. Как-то раз к нему подсела одна женщина, постарше него, с виду — завсегдатайница подобных заведений. Он купил ей выпить за компанию, она выкурила сигару, поспрашивала о службе и предложила иной вид общения. Но в его номере в отеле ей пришлось прижимать влажное полотенце к его лбу, веля не поднимать головы и дышать ровно. «Это не редкость», — успокоила она его и добавила, что ему нечего стыдиться. Раз его не привлекают женщины, она могла бы подыскать кого-нибудь, более соответствующего его вкусам.

Хакс ответил, что не представляет, кто ему нравится, и, возможно, ему вообще не нравятся люди, в чем, собственно, могла и состоять причина всех проблем. Еще он пояснил (крифф, как же он надрался в тот раз), что ему просто хотелось, чтобы все в галактике оставили его в покое, дали ему вздохнуть и прекратили, охая, лапать друг друга каждые пять минут, и тогда, быть может, в его жизни воцарился бы мир. Ее теплая рука, опустившаяся ему на плечо в тот миг, обожгла его похлеще раскаленного лезвия светового меча, и он сбросил ее.

Лишь пару лет спустя он узнал, что значит подлинное облегчение, впервые получив в свое распоряжение служебную квартиру, состоявшую из спальни с запирающейся дверью и освежителя, исключительно для личного использования. Он в полной мере открыл для себя самоудовлетворение, дроча перед сном и после пробуждения. Его фантазия казалась неисчерпаемой: он выстраивал детализированные, тщательно продуманные сценарии, которые проигрывал в голове как голофильмы, добавлял или изменял детали по своему усмотрению, создавал сюжет, а затем стирал его и начинал все заново. В основном эти грезы включали людей, которых он ненавидел и был бы счастлив сбить с них спесь, или людей, которыми он восхищался, или тех, кого он подвел, теша себя чувством холодной мести.

Ему исполнилось тридцать, но его сексуальный опыт оставался на нуле: пара поцелуев по пьяни и рассеянные прикосновения рук. Наверное, случившийся перепихон с проституткой из бара сошел бы за лишение девственности, в строго юридическом смысле. Краткий миг проникновения — и в глазах человечества это событие обязано было кардинальным волшебным образом изменить его жизнь. Но кроме очередного чувства унижения и провала, оно ничего не принесло.

Он всегда мечтал исправить ошибку — получить второй шанс, но уже при других обстоятельствах, когда ситуация находилась бы под его контролем. К примеру, с одним из коллег, которому хватило бы профессионализма держать свои чувства в узде. Однако чем выше он поднимался в иерархии, тем меньше рядом с ним оставалось равных ему людей, да и душой компании он никогда не был. Он видел, как флиртуют другие — томные взгляды, многозначительные улыбки, рука, ненароком скользнувшая под локоть — аккуратные, осторожные жесты. Хакс считал такое неподобающим, за исключением разве что прозаичного зрительного контакта — но это, казалось, только нервировало.

Однажды в младшей группе академии демонстрировали древнее, ужасного качества головидео о происхождении и природном превосходстве гуманоидных рас. Запись гласила, что примитивные люди были племенными существами. На Корусанте (как и на любой схожей планете, где подвиды этой расы выбирались из первобытной грязи) они жили небольшими сообществами и обладали простым, но хорошо развитым тактильным восприятием. Документальный фильм произвел сильное впечатление на юного кадета Хакса: смешно, но он до сих пор порой размышлял о том фильме — об актерах в синтетических париках, изображавших язык жестов, чье достоинство прикрывали куски ткани, имитирующей шкуры животных — и это было тем, что рассказчик обозначил «благородной простотой» первых разумных существ!

Впрочем, что эти древнейшие и благороднейшие предки подумали бы о его жизни, Хакс мог лишь предполагать. Наверное, смотрели бы на него, как сейчас представители разумных видов глазеют на животное в зоопарке: оно существует, но можно ли это существование назвать полноценной жизнью? Иногда, одеваясь и тщательно расправляя наглаженные складки формы, Хакс разглядывал бескровное лицо в зеркале, думая о том, как давно никто не прикасался к его коже. Хотя бы тот же солнечный свет.

(Конечно, волей вероломной галактики ответ пришел две недели назад, вместе с треклятым световым мечом Кайло Рена.)

—  _Бездна_ , — прошелестел один из рыцарей. Застонав, Хакс перевернулся на спину и прижал пальцы к закрытым глазам, пока под веками не стало искрить.

— Оставьте меня в покое! — громко обратился он в пустоту. Рыцарь отозвался видением — на сей раз не абстрактным, но проблеском того, что видел собственными глазами. По плащу, что был на нем, и оружию — алебарде с плазменным лезвием — было понятно, что это рыцарь-жрец, тот, который часто ассоциировался в разуме Хакса со _звоном-колокольчика-над-безлюдной-пустошью_. Кое-где виднелись зелень и влага, кое-где — раскидистые деревья над неровными проплешинами серого мха.

Перед ним расстилался бассейн с застоявшейся водой — определенно не природный резервуар, хотя такой запущенный, что могло создаться неверное впечатление. Его обрамляли булыжники, формируя своего рода цистерну. Вода была зеленоватой, заросшей ряской, полной мелькающих темными точками микроорганизмов и похожих на желе мелких глазастых земноводных. Рыцарь поднял руки, и у Хакса заложило уши, а потом раздался протяжный звук. С края цистерны сорвался комок земли со мхом и кулем плюхнулся вниз. Рыцарь шевельнул пальцами, и комок полетел дальше, с мокрым шлепком приземляясь среди деревьев. Вода начала просачиваться в бассейн и бурлить, образуя чистый родниковый ручеек.

— Наверное, тебе это кажется простым и понятным, — рявкнул Хакс, а потом перевернулся на живот и зажал уши — по привычке, а не потому, что это могло помочь сейчас.

***

Хакс стоял на мостике, сцепив руки за спиной и рассеяно уставившись перед собой.

— Сэр, — обратилась к нему старший офицер Унамо, оторвавшись от консоли. — Прибывает командный шаттл Кайло Рена.

— Да, я в курсе, — офицер бросила на него озадаченный взгляд, не понимая, каким образом Хакс, не сводивший глаз с центрального обзорного иллюминатора последние двадцать минут, уже ознакомлен с информацией, которую она получила мгновением ранее.

Но Хакс знал. Он чувствовал это весь день — нечто гибкое вытягивалось в мозгах и вновь медленно возвращалось в нормальную форму. Щелкнув каблуками, генерал повернулся.

— Прикажите медотсеку приготовить операционную и организуйте сопровождающих к трапу шаттла. В отряде Рена есть раненый.

— Так точно, сэр, — во взгляде Унамо на миг промелькнуло беспокойство, но она тут же вернулась к своей работе и начала набирать команды.

Хакс стряхнул с себя странную дремоту и загрузил доклады о FOC-00563, планете в Неизведанных Регионах, где были обнаружены месторождения ценных руд и минералов, и из-за планов ее освоения она была включена в орденские территории экспансии. Исследовательская группа на месте отправила положительный отчет, но Хакс чувствовал, что их сведения слишком поверхностны и не включают данных о настроениях населения планеты. В отправленной обратно негативной докладной записке он не преминул упомянуть битву при Эндоре и потребовал более детального сбора информации, запретив выдавать желаемое за действительное.

Сигналы тревоги за его спиной отвлекли генерала от голубоватого экрана датапада, он повернулся, мгновенно замечая офицеров, бросившихся врассыпную от шести темных фигур в масках. Те уверенно направлялись к нему, а за ними по пятам, гулко стуча сапогами, спешили готовые к бою штурмовики.

— Стоять! — воззвал командир отряда с красной нашивкой на плече. — Это зона особого допуска. У вас нет полномочий находиться здесь! Вернитесь туда, откуда пришли, иначе мы откроем огонь!

Один из рыцарей пренебрежительно поднял руку и отправил трех ближайших штурмовиков в блок базы данных, отчего тот выдал сноп красных искр и вспыхнул.

— Открыть огонь на счет три, два…

— Отставить! — немедля вмешался Хакс, усиливая голос, чтобы его слышали все. — Отставить, сержант.

— Сэр? — штурмовик слегка наклонил голову.

— Отставить. Вы не устроите перестрелку у меня на командном мостике, — заложив руки за спину, Хакс спустился на ступеньку со своего места на обзорной платформе. — Доступно вашему пониманию или нет, что рыцари Рен — наши союзники?

— Да, сэр, — ответил командир с некоторым замешательством. — Они находятся под командованием Кайло Рена. Но Рена с ними нет — он в медотсеке.

— Это не имеет значения. Рыцари — наши доверенные союзники, и ни при каких обстоятельствах с ними нельзя обращаться как с врагами. А теперь отведите своих подчиненных в рекондиционный класс на курс 124-Б «Деэскалация конфликтов в небоевых зонах».

— Так точно, сэр, но что насчет… них? — шлем капитана качнулся в сторону рыцарей, которые в это время неумолимо приближались к Хаксу, заставляя всех на своем пути вжиматься в консоли.

— С рыцарями я разберусь сам. Они пришли поговорить со мной, — сержант дал отмашку своему отряду, и штурмовики послушно повернули к выходу. Оставшиеся на постах подчиненные генерала в ужасе наблюдали, как незваные гости шли по центральному проходу. — Возвращайтесь к выполнению поставленных задач, — скомандовал Хакс. — Лейтенант Фест, проследите, чтобы пожар был потушен, и вызовите техников, пусть все оперативно продиагностируют.

Хакс сошел с нижней ступеньки — навстречу рыцарям.

— Что произошло? — он пытался добиться, чтобы голос звучал спокойно и внушительно, как будто встреча с шестью адептами Темной стороны входила в его график. — Рен серьезно ранен?

—  _Бездна-подношение-честь-сражен-усвоен-огонь_ , — ответили рыцари.

— Что? — переспросил Хакс, стараясь собрать воедино разрозненные образы. Кроме того, его окружил присущий им удушливый запах. Край плаща рыцаря с насекомоподобной маской и снайперской винтовкой (ныне больше известного по картине мертвого воина, лежащего ничком в снегу) все еще слегка дымился.

Рыцарь, экипированный бластерами и взрывчаткой (еще часто ассоциировавшийся со следами осколков от взрыва на стене), выступил вперед и сунул руку в передний карман плаща, а затем выставил ее вперед, с горстью серой пыли, которая сыпалась сквозь пальцы на пол. Опомнившись, Хакс снял кепи и подставил его под руку рыцаря.

— Что это? — требовательно вопросил он. — Что вы сожгли? Пожалуйста, скажите, что это не что-то с моего корабля.

—  _Честь_ , — повторил рыцарь в низко надвинутом капюшоне, который обычно ходил с тесаком и напоминал о крови вокруг тела в мутной воде. Остальные рыцари последовали примеру первого и окружили Хакса. Они не расталкивали друг друга, но двигались довольно плотной группой, словно им казалось, что Хакс жаждет заполучить головной убор, полный серой пыли. Воздух рядом с ними скоро забился ею — Хакс чувствовал мелкие серые частицы, опускавшиеся на ресницы и покрывавшие его доселе безупречный мундир.

— Ладно, — сдался он, едва у них закончились подношения. — Благодарю вас за… эту честь. Быть может, в следующий раз, когда решите нанести визит, вы попросите меня прийти к вам — что будет гораздо удобнее для всех нас.

—  _Буря-друг-поиск-рана-покой-боль_ , — ответили они.

— Да, пожалуй, мне стоит лично заняться этим, — тихо согласился Хакс. Он сконцентрировался и попытался передать им изображение дверей на второй палубе, надеясь, что это будет означать что-то вроде предложения вернуться к себе.

—  _Скоро-бездна-причастие-очищение-обновление-навечно_ , — cказали они, обернувшись все разом и направляясь, наконец, к выходу.

Хакс смотрел им вслед, пока они не покинули мостик, а затем с глубоким вздохом позволил себе немного расслабиться. Его взгляд упал на зажатый в руках кепи, и он осторожно, чтобы не рассыпать содержимое, сложил его, надеясь, что так будет выглядеть презентабельней. Пожалуй. Ничего особенного, просто офицерский кепи с кучей праха неизвестного происхождения.

— Ну? — Хакс угрожающе обернулся к подчиненным, которые не сводили с него глаз — кто с растерянностью, а кто с подозрением. — Кому-нибудь за последние пять минут уже пришло донесение, что мы одержали победу над Сопротивлением и принесли порядок в галактику? Нет? Значит, немедленно возвращайтесь к работе!

Он проворно покинул мостик (правда, не настолько быстро, чтобы было похоже на бегство из собственного командного пункта) и направился в сторону секции турболифтов.

***

Хакс устремился на крики и грохот дорогостоящего оборудования в больничной палате, которая в настоящий момент была отведена Кайло Рену. Двое младших сотрудников медперсонала пронеслись мимо него, и едва он вошел в помещение, то увидел искры, вылетающие из модуля жизнеобеспечения, и россыпь хирургических инструментов, катившихся по полу. Старший медик в светло-серой форме завис почти у самого потолка, прижатый к стене, и отчаянно дрыгал ногами, одновременно бешено расцарапывая собственное горло. Кайло Рен же возлежал на операционном столе, приподнявшись и вскинув вверх сжатый кулак. Его лицо казалось белой маской, в обрамлении мокрых волос и со стиснутыми зубами, сквозь которые вырывалось неровное дыхание. Неизменные черные одеяния магистра рваным тряпьем слезали с правого плеча, обнажая кровавую кашу обугленной плоти. Кровь медленно капала на белоснежный пол.

— Достаточно! — строго произнес Хакс. — Отпусти его.

Рен со стоном повалился на спину, а военный врач тяжело упал на пол.

— Я… — умудрился прохрипеть незадачливый медик, чуть отдышавшись. — Я просто… — он указал подбородком на откатившийся в угол шприц — без сомнения, с обезболивающим.

— Ясно. Лорд Рен весьма избирателен в отношении всего, что прикасается к нему и что он допускает в свое тело. Вам лучше прислать дроида. Я останусь здесь и помогу магистру сохранять спокойствие.

Медик кое-как поднялся на ноги, после чего, хромая и держась за стену, вышел из палаты.

— С каких это пор? — рявкнул Рен.

— С каких пор… что? — Хакс положил перевернутый кепи на соседнюю каталку и, сбросив с плеч шинель, принялся избавляться от перчаток.

— С каких это пор ты нанялся успокаивать меня?

— Хватит, не корчи из себя умника — у тебя большая кровопотеря, — Хакс вытащил из ближайшего лотка пару стерильных перчаток. — Для тебя допустимо делать переливания?

— Только синтетику, а не человеческую кровь.

— У нас только синтетическая, органика быстро портится, — генерал вернулся туда, где уже висела упаковка с кровью, прикрепленная к металлической стойке — пустые трубки еще покачивались, — и подтащил конструкцию ближе к каталке.

— О, значит, ты теперь моя сиделка?

— Кажется, я вынужден взять на себя эту роль, раз ты решил сыграть в непослушного ребенка, — Хакс пододвинул стул и сел, начав натягивать перчатки.

Рен вытянул руку и повернул голову, с любопытством оглядывая Хакса.

— Ты хоть умеешь это делать?

— Конечно, я ведь обучался полевой хирургии. Я провел детские годы не за избиениями людей волшебными палочками, знаешь ли, — он подобрал лазерный скальпель, специально предназначенный, чтобы разрезать ткань, но не кожу, и посмотрел на магистра. — К сожалению, процедура потребует некоторых прикосновений.

— Ничего. Я не… Впрочем, сейчас это не важно.

— А, уже растряс свой священный ореол?

Лицо Рена нахмурилось, и он бросил на Хакса недовольный взгляд.

Генерал вздохнул.

— Ладно, мне придется разрезать это твое… Чем бы оно ни было. Топик?

— Не важно, не имеет… — начал бормотать Рен, но эмоции разом схлынули с его лица, когда он повалился без сознания.

Хакс рассек истрепанную ткань и тщательно выбрал пропитавшиеся кровью ошметки, прилипшие к коже, и, свалив мусор в контейнер для утилизации, еще раз сменил перчатки. Протерев сгиб локтя Рена стерилизующим раствором, он осторожно расположил иглу и удовлетворенно кивнул, когда по трубкам начала поступать кровь. Дроид модели «FX» въехал в палату, водя тонкими манипуляторами, и Хакс указал ему на правый бок Рена. Он мысленно гадал, насколько глубока рана, и теперь дроид послушно провел трехмерное сканирование, проецируя изображение над столом. По состоянию повреждения Хакс определил, что оно было причинено клинковым оружием, а не бластером. Дроиду пришлось бы разделить мышцы и кожу и держать их раздельно, пока исцеляющие лучи спаяют внутренности. Конечно, искушение приступить к операции немедля не покидало его, но невозможно было предсказывать исход, если бы Рен внезапно очнулся посреди процедуры.

Магистр шевельнулся как раз в тот момент, когда Хакс вытаскивал из него иглу. Он пришел в себя удивительно быстро, уставившись перед собой мутным растерянным взглядом, в который через пару секунд вернулась былая настороженность.

— Хакс, — хрипло произнес он.

— Все нормально, — ответил тот, надеясь, что это прозвучало достаточно добродушно. — Не шевелись. Нам осталось разобраться с твоим плечом. Будет весьма болезненно, и тебе придется сидеть смирно.

— Я способен терпеть боль.

— Да-да, — Хакс закончил снимать зажимы с локтя Рена и затем избавился от перчаток. — Я обязательно прослежу, чтобы тебе подарили табличку «Храбрый дарксайдер, который вел себя хорошо на приеме у доктора». — Оглянувшись на дроида, Хакс приказал: — Приступайте.

Дроид с сомнением пискнул.

— Начинай.

Тот испустил тихое жужжание, сопроводив его протяжными гудками.

— Я знаю, что он не в отключке. Он в курсе, что ты собираешься делать, и не нападет на тебя.

Тело Рена заметно напряглось, когда дроид подкатился ближе, поднося один из своих манипуляторов и фокусируя луч на раненом плече. Рана раскрылась без промедления, подобно кроваво-красному цветку, и Рен содрогнулся всем телом, издав жуткий приглушенный звук агонии. 

У стены что-то заскрипело и со скрежетом смяло какой-то прибор.

— Отлично, Рен, — подбодрил его Хакс, мысленно вспоминая уроки в академии: помоги раненому сохранять спокойствие и быть в сознании. — Ты прекрасно справляешься. Не засыпай.

Он склонился над магистром, положив ладонь ему на грудь и несильно надавливая, а затем обхватил его рассеченную шрамом щеку и повернул его голову набок, прочь от занимавшегося делом дроида. Рен вдруг вцепился в руку Хакса.

— Все хорошо, — твердо повторил Хакс. — Мы почти закончили. Еще пару секунд.

Он ощущал под ладонью выступающие родинки на щеке Рена и абсурдную мягкость его кожи. Что-то влажное намочило подушечку большого пальца — слезы Рена, катившиеся по впадинке между его пальцами. — Все в порядке. Скоро все закончится.

Вместе с серьезной озабоченностью тем, чтобы операция завершилась раньше, чем сорвется Рен, учинив еще больше разрушений, в настоящей ситуации было что-то пьянящее. Может, в близости к другому человеку, ощущениям силы и смятения под его рукой. Его взгляд коснулся впалой щеки Рена, потом его переносицы, проследил линию шрама до места, где он исчезал над бровью. Всего несколько дней назад это смертельно-бледное лицо было пылающим и полным жизни. Оно было покрыто семенем рыцарей-инородцев, и вот теперь Хакс сам трогал его — наверное, в этот момент подобало испытывать отвращение, но оно не приходило. Он наклонился ниже и сделал вдох, любопытствуя, сможет ли почувствовать тот самый запах, хотя идея, конечно, нелепая — Рен с тех пор не раз принял душ. От него всего-навсего пахло потом и дымом.

Дроид пискнул, сигнализируя о завершении задания, и поспешно укатился из палаты — ему явно не терпелось оказаться подальше от еле сдерживающегося владыки Темной стороны.

Не убирая ладони от щеки Рена, чтобы тот сохранял спокойствие хотя бы еще недолго, Хакс внимательно проинспектировал работу дроида.

— Выглядит не так страшно, но тебе предстоит уделять внимание правой руке. Сожми пальцы поочередно, — Рен послушно выполнил указание. — Еще раз. Отлично, теперь сожми руку в кулак. Хорошо. Чувствуешь онемение или слабость?

Рен сглотнул и затем медленно выдохнул, заметно дрожа. На большой палец скатилась еще одна слеза.

— Я… м-м… оставлю тебя, чтобы ты отдохнул? — Хакс убрал руку от лица Рена, но тот перехватил ее, прижав обратно.

— Не уходи, — трясущиеся губы Рена целиком приковали его внимание, вызывая странное оцепенение. — Я думал, что наконец избавлюсь от этого. Но я до сих пор порой чувствую его руку здесь, она обжигает меня, — Рен распахнул глаза, и при ярком операционном освещении их цвет казался светло-карим с зелеными прожилками. Он отвернулся, снова потеревшись щекой о чужую ладонь. — Я так слаб, Хакс.

— Ну, — неловко произнес генерал. — Ты потерял много крови.

—  _Потеря-боль-притяжение-отец-провал-нужда_ , — сказали рыцари, видимо, ощущая необходимость разъяснить внутренний конфликт Рена.

— Они не понимают. Они насколько цельные — в себе, в знании о том, что грядет… — Рен поморщился и неожиданно начал всхлипывать — с его губ срывалось прерывистое дыхание. Они казались такими полными, губы Рена, и такого нелепого розового цвета.

Хакс пожалел, что не умеет проецировать образы, как рыцари… Иначе бы не очутился здесь, сейчас, разбираясь со всем этим.

— Они… они очень любят тебя, Рен.

Тот перевернулся на бок, продолжая льнуть к руке Хакса, зажимая ее между мокрой щекой и матрасом. Генералу пришлось практически навалиться на голый вздрагивающий торс Рена. Рыдания магистра были настолько громкими и всепоглощающими, что Хакса невольно охватило легкое благоговение: ему уже не припомнить то время, когда он сам лил слезы, не говоря о подобной безудержной истерике. Вот что делает демократичное все дозволяющее воспитание в Новой Республике… Истерика не утихала, лицо Рена — во всяком случае, насколько мог видеть Хакс, — покраснело и некрасиво сморщилось. С таким пылом работа меддроида могла запросто пойти насмарку.

— Рен, — отрывисто отчеканил Хакс, надеясь ободрить его. — Давай, Рен, хватит уже. Твоя миссия увенчалась успехом, не из-за чего расстраиваться.

Рен попытался что-то сказать, но не сразу ему удалось выдавить слова сквозь сдавленное рыданиями горло:

— Никогда… Никогда недостаточно.

«Звезды, пошлите мне сил», — взмолился Хакс с глубоким вздохом.

— Послушайте, я не слишком гожусь на эту роль, — продолжил он, надеясь, что достаточно громко для рыцарей и, само собой, непосредственно для Рена.

Перед его мысленным взором возникли преклонивший колени человек; мертвый штурмовик, лежащий ничком в грязи; ярко-красное насекомое, карабкающееся на лист; вода, стекающая сквозь аккуратно подведенный канал; флегматично тащащийся по дюнам лаггабист; пика, прислоненная к стене. Тон образов разнился — от повествовательного до повелительного и восклицательного — но сквозь каждый шло единственное сообщение, и оно призывало _служить_.

Рен наконец отпустил его, и Хакс медленно убрал руку, будто опасался, что это уловка и Рен резко перехватит ее. Но тот лишь сильнее сжался, и Хакс уставился на широкую, испещренную шрамами спину. У него не имелось ни малейшего понятия, полагалось ли покривить душой: «Нет, что ты, ты — настоящий образец для Первого ордена, и все твои стратегические решения были отличными и верными»? Или просто… утешить его по-иному, банальностями и размытыми увещеваниями: «Встряхнись, парень, мы не в такой уж заднице! Завтра начнется новый день!».

— Хватит так на меня смотреть, — с обидой прогудел Рен, не поворачивая головы.

— Как «так»?

— Будто я бомба, которую ты не знаешь, как обезвредить.

— Как же я должен смотреть на тебя, Рен?

Рен перевернулся на спину — на его лицо до сих пор было страшно смотреть. Коротко всхлипнув, он поморгал слипшимися влажными ресницами.

— Не знаю. Как на обычного человека? — мученическое выражение внезапно исчезло, когда его тело резко дернулось, и он издал странный смешок.

— Только посмотри, — с усмешкой заметил Хакс. — Ты уже икаешь из-за своих личных трагедий.

— Зат… — грудная клетка Рена в который раз дернулась. — …кнись!

Хакс распрямил спину и оглянулся, выискивая потрепанный грубый плащ магистра, и, подобрав его, вернулся к операционному столу и протянул его Рену, но тот даже не пошевелился. Тогда Хакс аккуратно сложил край ткани и бесцеремонно вытер заплаканные щеки, нос и рот. Рен же просто лежал, позволяя проводить над собой любые манипуляции — он чем-то напоминал насупившегося ребенка-переростка, которому мать утирает сопли. Испачканное одеяние Хакс положил Рену на грудь, после чего убрал с его лица растрепавшие волосы.

— Ладно, — подытожил он. — Кажется, у нас обоих был тяжелый и волнующий день.

— Почему? — поинтересовался Рен, прежде чем снова икнуть. — С тобой-то что случилось?

— О, множество вещей. Но я уверен, тебе это малоинтересно. Твои рыцари нанесли мне визит на мостик, — он ткнул пальцем в сторону перевернутого кепи с горкой пепла. — Они преподнесли мне подарок.

Рен приподнялся на локтях.

— Хакс, ты что, принес биоостатки в операционную?

— А, значит, все-таки это человеческие останки?

— Что ж еще, по-твоему? Они бы не стали дарить куски печеной банты.

— Зачем мне вообще чей-то прах? Я в курсе, что у меня не слишком богатое воображение, но я определенно не отправлял им зрительных образов, которые можно интерпретировать как «сожгите людей и верните мне то, что останется».

— Это для ритуала.

— Мать моя женщина. Дело становится все интересней и интересней.

— Мы обсуждали эту тему. Ладно… — очередное икание. — Не обсуждали, но ты знаешь, что я имею в виду. Первоначально им хотелось отправиться в сектор, где находилась Хоснианская система, и добыть тебе обломки, но потом они подумали, что это должно быть что-нибудь более личное для них.

— Личное?

— То, как мы думаем… Тебе ничего нельзя брать с собой в орден, когда ты становишься рыцарем. Даже имя. Что угодно, связанное с твоей индивидуальностью… А это связано с твоими делами.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что они рассматривают трупы своих врагов в качестве подходящего способа передать приязнь и уважение?

— Они дарят тебе свои поступки — это уже немало. Я надеюсь, ты поблагодарил их.

— Я остановил отряд штурмовиков, чтобы те не открыли по ним огонь.

— Уже что-то, — Рен закинул за голову правую руку и размял пальцы. Тут же промелькнула непрошеная мысль, что с раскрасневшимся лицом и шеей он похож на любовника после хорошего секса, но Хакс немедленно отогнал ее. — Тебе следует зарезервировать некоторое время в ближайшие дни — ритуал долгий и его нельзя прерывать.

— О, это так просто, Рен, ведь я, как генерал, возглавляющий немалую часть орденской военной машины, могу легко взять и так и поступить. «Войдите в мое положение, ребята, у меня намечается горячая вечеринка с маньяками-сектантами. Будьте добры, в мое отсутствие не разбейте наш разрушитель и не отдайте Сопротивлению все на свете. До скорого».

Рен дернул здоровым плечом.

— Зря ты считаешь себя незаменимым.

— Рен, под моим командованием находится звездный разрушитель!

— Правильно, но ты — часть цепочки командования. Не сомневаюсь, что у тебя есть заместитель, какой-нибудь парень с прилизанной прической и шилом в заднице.

У Хакса дернулся глаз, но он решил не радовать Рена тем, что опустится до взаимных оскорблений или угроз.

— Выходит, ты предлагаешь мне взять больничный?

— Почему нет? Или можешь сделать вид, что летишь на задание. Это просто: открой файл, назначь ему код и самый высокий уровень доступа. Потом вызови шаттл и скажи всем, что ты на нем.

— Меня чуточку настораживает, с какой скоростью к тебе пришел в голову этот замечательный план, но как ты предполагаешь, что случится дальше? По-твоему, пилоты не поймут, что меня нет на борту? Ты всерьез считаешь моих людей полными идиотами?

Рен закатил глаза, словно его поразила скудость представлений Хакса.

— Мы подкорректируем их память.

— А если один из офицеров уведомит Верховного Лидера о моем отсутствии?

Рен слегка повел своим свежезаштопанным плечом.

— Верховный Лидер сам посоветовал мне присоединиться к рыцарям Рен. Он не разделяет их философию, но он понимает ее.

— Криффов ситх, Рен! Сколько тебе было лет, когда тебя впервые вовлекли в священные мистерии группового секса?

— Не знаю… Девятнадцать?.. — икнув, он сдвинул брови. И попытался ответить с большим чувством собственного достоинства: — Двадцать, наверное. Я не был ребенком. Кроме того, инициации предшествовало ученичество.

— Я даже спрашивать не хочу…

— По крайней мере, я не чураюсь близости.

— Близости, — презрительно повторил Хакс. — Вот как ты это называешь?

Рен улыбнулся.

— Взгляни на себя, ты краснеешь от одного этого слова.

— Пожалуй, надо было дать тебе истечь кровью, неблагодарная ты тварь, — Хакс подобрал шинель.

— Не забудь свой подарок.

Генерал хмуро поднял кепи и сунул его под мышку.

— Что с ним предполагается делать?

— Для начала найди подходящий контейнер — металл, пластил. Ничего пористого.

— О да, не приведи ситх неподобающе хранить пепел врагов.

Он покинул палату под глухой отрывистый смех Рена. Казалось, это превратилось в традицию между ними: Рен творил какую-нибудь хрень, которой полагалось унижать исключительно его одного, но при этом неведомым образом Хакс чувствовал себя так, будто его самого от души окатили грязью.

***

Вздрогнув, Хакс подскочил от звона будильника… Хотя нет, не будильника, а колокольчика. Глубокий, ритмичный перезвон, не прекращавшийся, но все же спокойный. Как заранее записанное автоматическое сообщение «Пожалуйста, проследуйте к ближайшему выходу».

— Время? — спросил он у пустой комнаты, и секундой позже запищал комлинк.

— «Да, идиот. Приходи в мои покои, когда покончишь с первой частью. Сделай все как следует, или я узнаю».

— «Отъебись, Рен», — набрал он в ответ.

— «Прекрати притворяться, что не хочешь этого. Твой самообман не имеет смысла + от него у нас у всех головная боль».

Хакс с детским раздражением отбросил комлинк на кровать, а потом лег на спину, считая удары сердца, и пробыл в такой позе несколько минут, кусая губы, чтобы затем, выругавшись, откинуть в сторону одеяло.

***

Рен открыл двери, он был в свободном черном халате из очень мягкого на вид материала. При виде Хакса он ухмыльнулся и посторонился, позволив протиснуться мимо него в каюту.

— Тебе лучше как следует поработать с моими офицерами и пилотами, — повернулся к нему Хакс, сложив руки на груди.

— Они такие слабовольные, что поддались обманке без сопротивления.

— Что ж, хорошо, — нейтрально отозвался Хакс, окидывая взглядом помещение. Жилище Рена было довольно аскетичным на вид и угловатым, чему, вероятно, существовало очередное мистическое обоснование, но Хаксу было плевать.

— Я почувствовал, как ты начал ритуал, — продолжил Рен. — Немного топорно, но теперь от тебя исходит правильный резонанс — легкий, чистый, — он широко повел рукой в воздухе.

— Этот опыт был глубоко травмирующим, так что я не желаю говорить о нем когда-либо снова.

— Будет проще, если ты представишь…

— Нет, — резко прервал его Хакс. — Я ничего не хочу представлять. А теперь, что нам делать с этим? — он приподнял небольшой контейнер с прахом, который принес с собой — достойное хранилище, по его мнению.

Рен с усмешкой прислонился плечом к двери.

— Кому-то не терпится.

— Я просто хочу покончить с этим, раз это будет означать, что ты прекратишь донимать меня.

Рен забрал у него контейнер и указал на одну из дверей.

— Иди и сними форму — можешь оставить ее на моей кровати. Потом можешь присоединиться ко мне в освежителе.

— Значит, могу?

Рен приподнял брови, непонимающе глядя на Хакса.

— Ты сам заявил, что хочешь, чтобы все закончилось поскорее.

Пожалуй, прошло достаточно времени с тех пор, как кто-нибудь, кроме Верховного Лидера (далекой нечеловеческой фигуры), отдавал Хаксу приказы. Эта мысль напрягала, но Рен не сводил с него развеселого взгляда, и Хакс понял, что проклянет себя, если доставит ему удовольствие узреть его смятение.

В спальне Рена было темнее, и она казалась меньше, чем приемная, но здесь царил тот же минимализм. Кровать оказалась аккуратно заправленной — что удивило Хакса, но, вероятно, у Рена имелся дроид, занимавшийся уборкой. Сложно было представить Рена, делающего хоть что-то аккуратно — но опять же, ему уже довелось увидеть его терпеливую методичность в определенных обстоятельствах.

Раздевшись, Хакс бережно сложил форму, поколебавшись секунду, прежде чем снять белье, но решил, что в противном случае Рен поднимет его на смех. Когда он вышел из спальни, его внимание привлек шум льющейся воды в освежителе. Рен, голый по пояс, сидел на краю ванны из черной плитки и лил некую жидкость из флакона в воду. От исходящей паром поверхности шел цветочный приторный аромат, который зачастую входил в букет парфюма. Рен помешал рукой воду и встал.

— Забирайся.

— Я принял душ, ты в курсе — я чистый.

— Это не вопрос гигиены.

Со вздохом Хакс присел на край, прежде чем окунуть ногу.

— Горячо!

— Конечно, горячо. Давай скорее.

Генерал скользнул в воду, издав несолидное ойканье, когда осознал, что Рен залез следом за ним, опасно подняв уровень воды до краев.

— Что ты делаешь? — Хакс подобрался к скользкой стенке, пытаясь повернуться лицом к Рену, а не прижиматься к нему спиной в тревожном подобии объятий.

— Будет гораздо быстрее, если мне не придется повторять все элементы дважды, — резонно заметил Рен, но почему-то его тон показался Хаксу слегка неестественным. — И будет всяко быстрее, если ты прекратишь мешать мне на каждом шагу.

Хакс передвинул ноги, поставив их над Реновскими так, что колени высунулись из воды. Правда, смена позиции не сделала вещи лучше или менее интимными.

— Вот, — Рен протянул к нему руку. — Наклонись. Закрой глаза.

— Рен…

— Слушай, ты уже принял решение прийти сюда. У меня нет времени на твое самобичевание — делай, что говорю.

Отрезвленный и немного ошарашенный резкостью Рена, Хакс нагнулся и почувствовал, как чужая рука обхватила затылок. Одновременно Рен потянулся к нише с таинственными банными принадлежностями и поднял крупный вогнутый дискообразный предмет. Им же зачерпнул воду и намочил голову Хакса. Зашипев, тот поморщился и начал тереть глаза, но Рен крепко удерживал его на месте.

Сакральная стадия омовения заняла немало времени, и мышцы Хакса уже подрагивали под струйками воды, сбегавшей по плечам и спине. Намокшие волосы лезли в глаза.

— Ты в порядке? — поинтересовался Рен. И затем добавил возмутительное: — Тебе нравится?

Хакс медленно покачал головой.

— Мне не нравится, нет. Я так не промокал с тех пор, как был ребенком.

— На дождливой планете, которую видишь во снах.

— Ты ее видел? Это Арканис.

Рен выглядел задумчивым.

— Ты сбежал из комплекса, где вы жили, и попал в передрягу. Ты был очень маленьким ребенком, но уже тогда решительным.

— Да. Я промок насквозь и продрог, когда мать нашла меня. Ее ужас запомнился мне надолго.

— Она посадила тебя в горячую ванну, — Рен убрал налипшие волосы с лица Хакса — не слишком аккуратно, но очевидно, что не специально. — Это последний раз на твоей памяти, когда она прикасалась к тебе.

— Психотерапия для взрослых — тоже часть ритуала?

— Не ритуала, нет. Но это полезно.

— Полезно?

— Ты понимаешь воду — мало кто понимает. Для тебя она означает мать, — Хакс насмешливо фыркнул. Но прежде чем он успел что-нибудь произнести, Рен продолжил: — Вода и земля — влажные и холодные — это женское начало. Огонь и воздух — горячие и сухие — это мужское. Ритуал объединяет их, это своего рода духовный брак. Все становится цельным и полным, ты понимаешь?

— Какого ситха влажность и холод воплощают женственность? И что значит «мужское» и «женское» в свете тысяч лет и культур?

— Все, что ты сам вложишь в эти понятия. Даже у рас, не имеющих половых различий, есть определенные обозначения, к которым их тянет. Это напоминает то, как общаются рыцари — не изображение имеет значение, а намерение. Изображение выступает сосудом для мысли.

— Это полная бессмыслица, Рен. Меня можно заставить повторять твои заумные и утомительные манипуляции, но ты не заставишь меня поверить в наличие в них рационального начала.

— Ладно, оно не обязано тебе нравиться. Я просто рассказываю, — Рен вручил ему ракушку и наклонил голову. — Теперь ты помоги мне.

— Выскажу предположение, — продолжил Хакс, резковатым движением выливая воду на голову Рена. — Дальше ты поведаешь мне о многоуровневом значении этой ракушки. Оранжевая внешняя сторона представляет собой солнце, белая внутренняя часть — луну, а рифление — животворящие борозды плодородной земли.

— Нет, — Рен взял запястье Хакса и повернул его, демонстрируя ракушку. — Я нашел ее на одной планете во время миссии. У нее красивая форма.

Хакс рассмеялся — тихим искренним смехом — с совершенно несвойственной ему легкомысленностью.

— Красивая форма…

Пока Хакс с любопытством вертел в руках ракушку, Рен откинулся назад, убрав волосы со лба, отчего его уши стали казаться еще более оттопыренными.

— Оранжевое и белое, — протянул Рен, положив руку на покрытое веснушками колено Хакса. — Приятные цвета.

— Закрой рот, — Хакс ответил небольшим пинком, плеснув воды на Рена, который схватился за его лодыжку и потянул, так что Хакс едва не потерял равновесие, выронив ракушку и сползая в воду.

— И еще у тебя красивые ноги, — продолжил Рен, проводя кончиками пальцев по ступне Хакса. — Высокий подъем, хорошо для подвижности, — Хакс поморщился, шипя сквозь зубы, пока Рен не отпустил его.

— Значит, вдобавок ко всему, ты еще и фетишист?

— Нет, у меня нет фетишей.

— Ну да, ведь оргии в обдолбанном состоянии — это нормально.

— Это другое. В этом нет ничего обезличивающего.

— Странно. Почему же Лидер Сноук заставил тебя присоединиться к рыцарям?

Рен выдержал паузу, прежде чем ответить, он казался то ли нерешительным, то ли просто задумчивым.

— Мой прогресс шел не так, как ему хотелось, — он посмотрел в потолок. — Силы у меня было предостаточно — каждый день я открывал что-то новое, но я оставался нестабилен.

— Ты говоришь, будто для меня это новость. Мне пришлось провести кучу времени, перераспределяя средства, чтобы покрыть твой последний немудреный инцидент. Благодаря тебе подсобным рабочим на палубе «Си» урезали зарплату.

— Все могло быть гораздо хуже — Темная сторона не дает обуздывать гнев и другие сильные эмоции, поэтому некоторые побочные эффекты неизбежны. Но в то время меня постоянно искушал… Свет. Сноук посчитал, что рыцари помогут мне, что их орден предоставит мне определенную опору и не позволит расшататься слишком сильно. И вот он с помощью Силы призвал их, и они пришли.

— На что была похожа ваша первая встреча… с рыцарями? Они не испугали тебя?

— Нет, с чего бы?

— Ты был, наверное, еще совсем молод… Нестабилен — по твоим собственным словам, — и твой Учитель просто сказал: «Будь с этими странно пахнущими существами в масках»? Я не могу представить, как подобное могло выглядеть радостной перспективой.

— Я не настолько зажат, как ты, — на полном серьезе ответил Рен, проигнорировав усмешку собеседника. — Я мог слышать их. Я мог слышать, как они слышат друг друга. Я мог чувствовать их связь.

— И ты захотел… влиться в их… общность?

Рен снова отвел взгляд.

— Прежде чем я стал Кайло Реном, на свете жил один глупый и слабый мальчик по имени Бен. Бен учился, чтобы стать джедаем. Ты знаешь хоть что-нибудь о Светлой стороне Силы?

— Нет, но готов поспорить, она настолько же утомительна и напыщенна, как то, что практикуешь ты.

— Джедаи проповедуют, что ты должен сторониться сильных эмоций или привязанностей — любви следует быть спокойной и отрешенной. Бену было очень одиноко. Он чувствовал, что никто по-настоящему не понимает его и не заботится о нем.

— Каждый подросток так считает — почему непременно надо придавать всему мистический смысл?

— Заткнись, — огрызнулся Рен. — Во всяком случае, я встретил рыцарей и увидел, что то, чему меня обучал мой старый учитель, было ложью — привязанности не есть слабость, это — сила. Я завидовал им. Больше всего на свете мне хотелось, чтобы они сочли меня достойным, приняли в свой круг. Никогда не отпускали меня, не важно, как бы сильно я не подводил их или не заблуждался.

— Ты говоришь о них, как о любовниках.

Рен сподобился на печальную улыбку.

— Бен мечтал о любовнике. Видишь ли, для него это была самая глубинная связь с другим человеком — он был так невежествен и слаб.

— И на что же он был похож, Бенов воображаемый любовник? У него были красивые ноги?

Рен хмуро взглянул на него.

— Прекрати отвлекать меня — я рассказываю тебе историю о том, как присоединился к рыцарям. Потом были испытания и ритуальные обряды, но тебе не хватит терпения выслушать рассказ о них. Я прошел их все, и это имело значение. Рыцари приняли меня и сделали меня Кайло Реном.

— Значит, они дали тебе это имя?

Рен сунул руку в воду и покружил ею там.

— Нет, у нас нет имен — это просто титул, который они дают своему лидеру. Он означает «благословленный» и «изгой».

— Звучит не очень лестно.

— Все не так. Это величайшая честь — они бы не позволили недостойному служить им, вести их через галактику.

— Но еще ты — ученик Сноука.

— И?

— Что если он прикажет тебе сделать что-то, что будет угрожать рыцарям или пойдет вразрез с их принципами?

Рен нахмурится, остро глянув на него.

— С чего ему приказывать такое?

— Я не знаю, гипотетический вопрос. Я просто указываю на то, что ты не можешь служить двум идеям одновременно.

Рен потянулся к стене и нажал что-то, отчего вода начала понемногу убывать.

— Пошли, ты просто раздражаешь меня, чтобы потянуть время, — он выбрался из ванны и обернулся полотенцем, другое кинув на голову Хаксу.

Когда они вытерлись, Рен усадил Хакса на край ванны и расчесал ему волосы — его движения, как всегда, не отличались осторожностью, и зубья расчески ощутимо царапали кожу головы.

— Дай сюда, с этой стороны я сам, — Хакс выхватил расческу, поправляя недочеты, затем встал, чтобы оказать ответную услугу густой непослушной Реновской шевелюре.

— Ай, мое ухо! — зашипел Рен со страдальческим обиженным взглядом.

— Их тяжело обойти, — Хакс глянул на расческу. — Почему я вообще этим занимаюсь? Сам чеши свои проклятые волосы.

Рен забрал расческу и бросил ее в раковину, после чего оглянулся в сторону запотевшего зеркала, искусно поправляя влажные пряди пальцами, а затем наклонился, критически рассматривая свое творение.

— Да-да, ты роскошен. Ты все? Мы можем приступить к следующей стадии этого фарса?

— Какой нетерпеливый, — ухмыльнулся Рен отражению Хакса, а затем обернулся, стянул полотенце и бросил его в пустой контейнер. Хакс не опустил взгляд и не стал пялиться, вместо этого с нарочитой простотой развязал собственное полотенце и аккуратно развесил его на краю контейнера. Он почувствовал жар, исходящий от тела Рена, когда тот прошел мимо него к двери, и от этого жара начало покалывать кожу. Откровенно говоря, мужская нагота не была для него в новинку — в академии он каждое утро мылся в общей мужской душевой.

Рен провел его в большое жилое помещение, где вся скудная мебель уже была отодвинута к стенам, а на полу расстелены коврики, что чем-то напоминало арену для единоборств.

— На подстилку, встань на колени, — проинструктировал Рен, собирая свои очередные ритуальные безделушки.

Хакс закатил глаза, но подчинился. Воздух был прохладным, и по коже пробежали мурашки, вызывая неприятное ощущение уязвимости. Но Рен, очевидно, чувствовал себя нормально, никак не беспокоился о своей наготе, но опять же он был широкоплечим, мускулистым и замечательно хорошо сложенным, и с чего бы ему было чувствовать себя иначе.

Посмотрев на свои сжатые бледные бедра, Хакс неуверенно обхватил рукой вялый член. Возникло неприятное воспоминание о том, как смеялись сокурсники над его ярко-рыжими волосами в паху.

— Хватит киснуть, — бросил Рен, его колени шумно бухнулись на ковер, пока руки были заняты десятком банок разных цветов и форм. — Никто здесь не станет смеяться над тобой — все нормально.

— Хорошо, что ты занимался сексом только с подобными себе изгоями общества. Твое «все нормально» звучит малопривлекательно.

Рен фыркнул и приступил к бережному раскладыванию вокруг них обоих принесенных предметов.

— А что тебе известно о привлекательности? От тебя на парсек разносится: «Не троньте меня!», — он поднялся на ноги и поплелся в другую комнату, вернувшись через пару минут с дымящейся чашкой, которую аккуратно поставил в образованный предметами круг, после чего перешагнул его и опустился рядом с Хаксом, так близко, что их колени почти соприкоснулись.

— Готов? — спросил он, оглядев лицо Хакса.

Тот облизнул сухие губы и кивнул.

— Кто из нас будет в центре?

— В этот раз мы оба.

— Решил составить мне компанию? Как благородно с твоей стороны.

— Нет, это необходимость. Ритуал проводится всякий раз, когда появляется диссонанс, когда один или несколько из нас отделяются от остальных. Тот, кто был отделен, нуждается в очищении и воссоединении.

— Иными словами, трахают всегда тебя?

Рен оскалился.

— Это не то, на что ты намекаешь!

— Нет, серьезно, как часто, с тех пор как ты вступил в орден, в центре был кто-нибудь другой?

— Заткнись.

— Погоди, — хитро ухмыльнулся Хакс. — Значит ли это, что если мне удастся удержаться на одной волне со всеми, или как ты там выразился, между этим и следующим разом, то моя одежда останется при мне, а ты на коленях будешь обслуживать меня?

Рен вздохнул.

— Хватит, побереги свои убогие фантазии о власти до той поры, пока не останешься наедине с собой, — он откинулся назад, облокотившись на руку, и протянул дымящуюся чашку Хаксу. — Вот, выпей. Одним глотком, не пытайся распробовать.

— Что это такое? — Хакс подозрительно вгляделся в полупрозрачную коричневатую жидкость. От нее пахло травами — чем-то болотным и грибным.

— Смесь. Никакой синтетики.

— Отлично, очень информативно. Для чего она?

— Эффекты разнятся в зависимости от человека. На некоторых она действует как энергетик, на кого-то — как афродизиак, кто-то испытывает психотропные последствия. В основном она раскрепощает и усиливает физические ощущения.

— Я так понимаю, это предложение нельзя отклонить?

— Нет. Пей.

В очередной раз сделав глубокий вздох и ненадолго задержав дыхание, Хакс залпом проглотил пойло. На вкус оно действительно было отвратительным, но ему удалось не скривиться.

— Чудесно, — подытожил Рен, допив остатки, и закашлялся, морщась. — Терпеть не могу эту часть. В первый раз меня вырвало, и мне пришлось начать ритуал заново.

— Да уж, избыток информации не всегда полезен.

Тот сделал вид, что не расслышал его слова, вернул чашку на причитающееся ей место в круге и взял в руки пиалу с новой неведомой субстанцией.

— Ты знаешь, что с этим делать?

— Полагаю, мне придется намазаться… этим?.. — Хакс растер маслянистую субстанцию между пальцев — от нее смутно отдавало душком.

— Рафинированный жир гундарка.

Хакс почувствовал, что брезгливо сморщился.

— Я сожалею, что спросил.

Они продолжили приготовления в тишине, и в Хаксе заново проснулось чувство неловкости. Рен выглядел очень серьезным и сосредоточенным, его движения были энергичными и умелыми. Хакс отвернулся и попытался сгруппироваться поудобнее. И когда теплая ладонь опустилась ему на спину, он едва не вскрикнул.

— Вот, — пояснил Рен. — Сюда тяжело дотянуться, — он поводил ладонями по его спине и плечам. — Поможешь мне?

Хакс знал, что его шея вспыхнула ярко-красным, ведь он уже был возбужден, отчего чувствовал себя слишком открытым. Совершенно не хотелось поворачиваться и дарить Рену такое зрелище, хотя, конечно, прикрываться было бесполезно — Рен и без того имел возможность заглянуть ему в голову, поэтому тупое упрямство ничуть не спасало шаткие остатки его достоинства.

— Эй, — позвал Рен, массируя своей огромной рукой его плечо. — Не волнуйся… Все будет нормально, если ты обернешься, и будет нормально, если нет. Тебе не надо волноваться по этому поводу. Никто не станет смеяться над тем, что ты почувствуешь или не почувствуешь.

— Что ж, — тихо произнес Хакс. — Весьма щедро с вашей стороны.

Руки Рена медленно скользнули по нему, обхватывая его в подобии объятия, потом он ощутил легкий поцелуй на едва зажившем клейме и уже ожидал боли — но ее не было. Губы Рена оказались такими же мягкими, как представлялись с виду.

— Ты хорошо справляешься. Я знаю, тебе нелегко расслабиться, — Рен разжал руки и несильно надавил на плечи Хакса — с несвойственной ему осторожностью.

Хакс провел ладонями по лицу и попытался вздохнуть. Кожа казалась обжигающей — удивительное ощущение, учитывая температуру в комнате. Должно быть, эффект мерзкого пойла.

— Мне не нравится твой снисходительный тон.

— Я не снисходителен, — отозвался Рен и убрал руки. Оглянувшись за плечо, Хакс увидел его широкую спину и то, как он собирает свои волосы в узел, обнажая шею.

— У тебя клеймо!

— Конечно — у каждого из нас оно есть. Разве ты не видел, когда наблюдал за нами?

— Не то чтобы я особо рассматривал твою шею, — Хакс отвернулся и протянул руку за мазью. Он согрел ее между ладоней и размазал по покрытой шрамами спине Рена.

— Я никогда… — начал вдруг тот, но осекся.

— Что?

— Никогда раньше мне не приходилось испытывать на себе чужие похотливые мысли.

Хакс провел скользким пальцем по выступающему шраму.

— Я оскорбил тебя, о священный девственник и благословленный изгой?

— Нет.

Хакс прижался подбородком к плечу Рена и посмотрел вверх, на бледное лицо с прикрытыми глазами.

— Тебя когда-нибудь целовали?

— Нет.

— Поразительно. После всего, что ты вытворял ртом, ты никогда не целовался.

— Рыцари не…

— Согласен, наверное, не слишком приятно лизаться с транспаристилом или решеткой от гриля.

Рен вдруг округлил глаза и резко вздохнул, двинувшись вперед на коленях, подальше от Хакса.

— Нам надо поспешить, они почти готовы.

— О, — моргнул Хакс — на миг он позабыл причину, по которой они находились здесь. Рен выбрал высокую бутылку с маслянистой жидкостью — источником памятного запаха смолы, разносившегося в ночь нежданного вступления Хакса в орден Рен. Пробка со странной субстанцией при касании отдавала холодком, а жидкость, высыхая, начинала покалывать кожу.

Тем временем Рен зачерпнул горстку подаренного рыцарями пепла и высыпал его в маленькую жаровню, смешав с чем-то из своей коллекции и вязким маслом, после чего тонкой косточкой размешал получившуюся серую кашицу. Рен поднес косточку к нему поближе, и Хакс не сомневался, что острый кончик оставит царапины на его бледной, легко обгорающей коже, но промолчал. Волосы Рена защекотали его щеки, когда тот наклонился, чтобы нанести орденский символ ему на лоб. Чужая сосредоточенность вгоняла в сон, и Хакс вдруг ощутил, насколько чувствительной стала кожа. Снова вспомнилась мать и то, как она помогала ему застегнуть пуговицы на рубашке и расчесать волосы, когда он был малышом. И что тогда с ней, что в нынешней ситуации с Реном — чужие действия разнились, но намерения за ними стояли одинаковые: желание привести его в порядок, убедиться, что о нем хорошо позаботились.

— Не размажь, — наказал Рен, закончив свое занятие. — Сиди смирно.

— Что это значит? — Хакс посмотрел вверх, где Рен, закрыв глаза, выводил над его бровями рисунок — вероятно, не без помощи пресловутой Силы. — Символ, — уточнил он.

— Он означает «рыцари Рен».

— Да, но у него непременно есть полный величия смысл, о котором тебе не терпится рассказать мне.

— Мне казалось, мистицизм тебя не увлекает.

— Теперь он выжжен на моей коже, и мне хотелось бы иметь представление о том, что он в себе воплощает.

— Ты знаешь, что такое «сигил»?

— Старый синоним «символа».

— Нет, — Рен нахмурил брови, продолжая растирать грудь с левой стороны. — «Символ» слишком утрированное понятие, оно лишь обозначает условный знак. «Сигил» же достигается через принятие образов и идей, их комбинацией, упрощением и соединением.

— Ясно. Я рад, что спросил.

— «Сигил» — средство обретения власти — олицетворение намерений и влечений. Медитируя, я могу направлять… Ой все, забудь! — резко оборвал он себя и поднял взгляд на закатившего глаза Хакса. — Линии закладывают пути. Точка — это рыцарский круг.

— Звезды упаси твоего ученика, если он у тебя когда-нибудь будет.

Не ответив на реплику и сохраняя молчание, Рен завершил свои приготовления со смехотворно серьезной сосредоточенностью. Он перенес жаровню и запалил ее голубоватой искоркой, сорвавшейся с пальца. Их обоих обволокло дымом, и Хакс зажмурился, стараясь не вдыхать его. И почувствовал движение рядом — это Рен принялся направлять дым Силой, подобно водовороту. Хакс немедленно распахнул глаза и ощутил осторожное прикосновение к себе. Рен, напряженно глядя, протягивал ему руки ладонями вверх. И Хакс накрыл их своими. Кожа Рена казалась очень горячей, как и его собственная, и соприкосновение обожгло электричеством. Был тому причиной Рен, или то было действие зелья — но пульс Рена ускорился под его ладонями. Дыхание срывалось — мешал дым, и трупный пепел горчил на языке. Хакс никогда не бывал в настоящем бою, занимаясь решением стратегических задач в штабе. Рен же дал ему вкусить дыма и хаоса, криков страха и агонии. Он позволил Хаксу проникнуться неудержимой яростью, что пронизывала его во время последней миссии, и дал попробовать нетерпеливую дрожь предвкушения, когда его меч рассекал грудь врага. И та дрожь передалась Хаксу — он с трудом выдерживал интенсивность нахлынувших впечатлений, когда внезапно все прекратилось, исчезнув как сон. Когда Хакс пришел в себя, открывая глаза, большая часть дыма в помещении рассеялась, благодаря неустанной работе системы вентиляции.

— Ты когда-нибудь медитировал? — спросил Рен, побарабанив пальцами по запястью Хакса.

Тот сузил глаза.

— А как ты думаешь?

— Все в порядке, я помогу. Расслабься, не сопротивляйся.

— Что… — внезапно сознание расширилось, словно нечто чужеродное проталкивалось к нему, заслоняя собой каждую мысль и воспоминание. Нечто было ярким и холодным, напоминая свет далекой звезды. Раздался резкий гул, похожий на звук вращающейся турбины — показалось, что завибрировали барабанные перепонки.

Невозможно было определить, сколько длилось это состояние — его увлекло в стазис, где нет времени. Дыхание пресеклось, и он вернулся в комнату, продолжая смотреть на лицо Рена. Тот слегка вспотел и сидел, приоткрыв рот, пристально глядя на Хакса.

— Ну вот, — подытожил он. — Теперь ты чист. Чувствуешь?

Хакс ощутил приступ паники и дикое желание проверить свои воспоминания, подобно тому, как проверял через китель наличие перчаток и комлинка. На случай… На случай, если Рен похитил их или стер из его головы?.. Он попытался вызвать в воображении унизительные моменты, на которых зацикливался, лежа без сна на кровати — но те были на месте, хотя их влияние словно бы приглушили.

Рен одарил его широкой торжествующей улыбкой — из-за ямочек на щеках он выглядел несуразно. Его зрачки уже расширились, и беглый взгляд ниже подтвердил, что он в том числе возбудился. Хакса обдало теплым самодовольством, пока он вдруг не осознал, что и с ним произошло то же самое, что в этом и заключалась причина жаркой тесноты в паху. Наверное, вину за его следующее действие следовало возложить на беспардонные откровения Рена и его беспечную стремительность, но рука Хакса потянулась вперед и опустилась на чужой возбужденный и немаленький орган.

Магистр резко втянул воздух и перехватил его запястье.

— Еще рано. Давай, нам надо завершить приготовления.

Хакс попытался припомнить церемонию, которой стал невольным свидетелем. И воспоминание обожгло, как заряд бластера: Рен разрабатывал свою задницу пальцами. Неужели ему тоже придется… Неужто Рен собрался наблюдать?! Но интересно… Сделает ли Рен это за него… Будет столь же решителен с его телом, как с его сознанием?..

— Возможно, нам стоит пойти в разные помещения для следующей части, — запнувшись, предложил Хакс.

— Почему? — Рен посмотрел на него и моргнул, помолчав, прежде чем резануть новой откровенностью. — О, так ты никогда не делал этого прежде.

— Зачем мне было это делать? — отбился Хакс. — Подожди… Ты хочешь сказать, что до того, как ты вступил в орден…

— Ну да. Я так мастурбирую. Мне всегда это нравилось, еще когда я был подростком.

Воображение Хакса нарисовало долговязого парня, пробующего засунуть в себя пальцы — возбужденного, со стыдливо раскрасневшимися щеками. И он почувствовал, что вспыхнул сам.

— Не говори, будто странный здесь я. Большинство мужчин не заводятся от анальной стимуляции.

Рен беззаботно дернул плечом.

— Как скажешь, — он растер скользкие руки и затем сполз на локоть, потянувшись назад.

— Ты что, собираешься вот просто так… прямо передо мной?

Тот фыркнул.

— Будто ты раньше меня не видел.

— То было другое.

Рен повернулся на мате, медленно вставляя в себя средний палец.

— С чего бы. Потому что в этот раз я тоже могу смотреть на тебя? — раздался приглушенный довольный смешок — вот еще одно отличие: трансляция с камер была беззвучной. Фантазия Хакса не могла в достаточной мере воспроизвести правильный голос Рена.

— Я должен это делать? — уточнил Хакс. Забавно, но стыда или неловкости не было. Зелье вынудило отстраниться от всего, включая ранее привычные чувства. Его по-прежнему пронизывала неуверенность в себе — было сложно определить, где начинаются желания собственного тела, а где захватывающее влечение Рена.

— Ты ничего не должен, — выдохнул Рен. — Они примут все, чем ты пожелаешь их одарить, — он зашипел и прижался лбом к полу, добавляя к первому еще один палец.

Хакс капнул смазки на пальцы и сцепил их, чтобы попробовать консистенцию, оказавшуюся плотной, органической. Рен щедро пользовался смазкой: его руки были залиты ею, и тягучие струйки стекали по внутренней поверхности бедер.

Обдумав это, Хакс намазал руку поосновательней, на пару секунд замерев от странного скольжения и трения влажной кожи, а затем лег на спину и подтянул колено к груди, удерживая его в таком положении. В этот миг он с трудом отогнал порыв обхватить настойчиво пульсирующий член или провести пальцем по отяжелевшим яйцам. Он потянулся дальше и дотронулся до отверстия, с мучительной медлительностью просовывая кончик пальца. Было не больно, но неуютно — мешали давление и непривычные ощущения. Он просунул палец до следующей костяшки и вытянул его — стало лучше, но все равно было скорее странно, а не приятно. Вряд ли их С Реном ощущения были схожими — у того веки трепетали, а губы подрагивали.

Вцепившись зубами в губу, Хакс попытался сосредоточиться. Оказалось, что если двинуть пальцем под определенным углом, то ощущения менялись, но плечо начинало сводить судорогой.

Он открыл глаза, услышав, что Рен перевернулся, и уловив напряженный взгляд темных глаз, обращенный к нему.

— Сделаю предположение, что ты сообщишь мне, что я не укладываюсь в общепринятые ритуальные рамки?

Рен встал рядом с ним на колени, и резкий порыв подхватил Хакса под колени, отчего его задница подалась вперед.

— Лучше? — спросил Рен.

— С чего это должно быть лучше? — Хакс чувствовал, как вся кровь прилила к лицу.

— Теперь ты сможешь достать поглубже, — Рен обхватил его запястье и направил кисть в нужное положение.

Хакс издал странный звук, словно пытаясь вдохнуть и выдохнуть одновременно — неподобающее сдавленное бульканье, пока Рен похлопал его по бедру, критически сдвинув брови.

— Получится сейчас двумя пальцами? Если ты их немного согнешь и нащупаешь зону, где ты наиболее отзывчив, станет лучше.

— Почему бы тебе просто не сделать это самому, раз ты такой знаток? — Хаксу хотелось, чтобы это прозвучало вызывающе, но вряд ли Рен был не в курсе, какое влияние на него оказывает огромная рука, держащая его с внутренней стороны бедра.

— Тебе положено самостоятельно постигать стадии.

— О, выходит, это воспитательный момент. Я и не понял, — Хакс вытащил палец и попытался вдавить обратно уже два. Процесс шел медленно и неловко, пока Рен не добавил смазки, бормоча под нос что-то ободряющее.

Он вдруг крепче сжал его бедро.

— Ты чувствуешь: как они рады, что ты делаешь это для них — что ты чтишь их своим телом?

Хакс неожиданно почувствовал, как задрожали веки от интенсивности нахлынувших образов. И застонал.

— Тебе нужно кончить? — спросил Рен. — Это нормально, если тебе надо немного сбросить напряжение. Сейчас я способен продержаться долго, но поначалу я обычно… Мне приходилось облегчаться. Они приняли это с пониманием.

Хакс сглотнул, заторможенно освобождая пальцы. Ему казалось, что тело превратилось в сплошной раскаленный и сверхчувствительный орган. Его член бодро давал о себе знать — сладкое чувство, но не требующее немедленной разрядки.

— Нет, — отозвался он. — Я могу потерпеть… Я хочу потерпеть.

Рен улыбнулся, и удерживающий тело Хакса Силовой барьер исчез, позволив ногам с глухим стуком удариться о мат.

— Ладно, — моргнул Хакс, пытаясь привыкнуть к ставшему слишком ярким освещению. — Мы готовы?

— Почти, — Рен передвинулся на коленях, опуская вниз руки. — Мы должны дать им знать, что мы ждем, позволить им прийти к нам.

Хакс перевернулся на бок и аккуратно поднялся, переместившись поближе к Рену — их колени почти соприкасались. Тот снова протянул ему руки ладонями вверх, и Хакс накрыл их своими ладонями, и двое мужчин замерли в этом положении. Хакс, подражая Рену, наклонился вперед, уткнувшись в чужой лоб: от Рена исходило тепло, его кожа была скользкой от пота, как и у Хакса. Наверное, раньше такое могло показаться отталкивающим, но сейчас происходящее умиротворяло — от Рена исходило столько жизни и энергии, и это все находилось так близко…

— Что мне делать? — еле слышно спросил Хакс — его голос разнесся в маленьком пространстве между их губами.

— Освободи разум. Впусти их.

Хакс закрыл глаза и попытался отыскать рыцарей, где бы ни находились точки их соприкосновения в его голове. Он узнал их по уплотнению — словно вода обтекала плотину, по их голосам, шепчущим то громче, то тише. Он выдохнул и освободил себя. И его тело покачнулось от внезапного прилива многоцветных образов и импульсов, его губы зашевелились в унисон, но он понятия не имел, о чем говорил.

Следующее, что он почувствовал, было тактильным ощущением — кожа перчаток на его лице и нависающие над ним тени. От сознания Рена распространилось чувство радости и правильности происходящего — в нем вообще не было стыда или угрызений: он был собой, был более чем доволен, что окружен рыцарями и находится в их руках.

Руки с лица Хакса скользнули вниз по шее и дальше, по плечам — он оглянулся и уткнулся взглядом в похожую на череп маску с запавшими темными прорезями для глаз. И протянул руки, забираясь под тяжелую тунику и расстегивая обнаруженную там застежку. Рыцарь придвинулся ближе, своей рукой вытащив член и проведя по нему несколько раз. Глаза Хакса уставились на капельки смазки, собиравшиеся на головке, и он понял, что хочет того, что обычно не входило в его стандартные предпочтения. Он приоткрыл рот и аккуратно лизнул качнувшийся перед его лицом член. От него пахло чистотой, что вызывало глупое любопытство, а не проводили ли остальные рыцари собственные ритуалы.

Хакс тихо застонал, двинув головой вперед, принимая ствол глубже. Пальцы рыцаря коснулись его впалой щеки, отчего в его разуме словно бы открылся канал, позволив влиться в нечто большее. Вес члена ощущался во рту, давил на нёбо, но еще можно было уловить растущее наслаждение рыцаря. И еще возрастало ощущение близости, какой-то предопределенности, пронизывающее всю галактику, пока они оставались здесь и сейчас, занимая отведенное им место. Чьи-то руки опустились ему на спину — потом еще одни — и еще. Запах пепла и образ выжженной деревни подсказывали, что преклонивший колена слева был громоздким широкоплечим рыцарем, чей шлем был сильно помят. Рыцарь оглаживал его долгими ласкающими движениями от плеча до бедра, после чего прижал ладонь к его животу.

Хакс перехватил узкие бедра рыцаря, известного ему как «звон-колокольчика-над-безлюдной-пустошью», и подался вперед, чувствуя, как ощущения скапливаются глубоко внутри. Понимание, что любого его действия, всего, чем он захочет поделиться, даже самой малости, было бы достаточно — его удовольствие было их удовольствием, слившимся в одно единое непередаваемое чувство. До его слуха доносились стоны Рена — сдавленные звуки, приглушенные влажным движением и шлепками кожи о кожу. Словно в ответ на его любопытство, один из рыцарей возле Хакса убрал с него руку и положил ее на Рена — создавая тем самым связь ощущений и красочных, бросающих в жар картин. Рен лежал на спине, его колени были подобраны к груди. Рыцарь, которого Хакс опознал как «погибшего-в-снегу-мастера», терся темно-синим членом по впадинке между его ягодиц, то неглубоко входя, то вытягивая назад, дразня его тем образом, который, по ощущениям Хакса, нравился Рену больше всего, сочетая в себе скользкий жар и давление. Рыцарь-зелтронка в маске, разделенной на множество квадратов (ныне известная как «шаги-слышимые-сквозь-решетку»), присела над лицом Рена, широко разведя ноги, так, чтобы Рен мог приподняться и припасть ртом к потемневшим половым губам. Рыцарь дотянулась до плеч своего чисского собрата, и все трое образовали треугольник из взаимосвязанных частей.

На ум пришло бессвязное воспоминание о сигилах и, вместе с ним, отголосок чужого веселья, прошедшийся по телу.

Закрыв глаза, Хакс позволил посторонним ощущениям заструиться в глубине сознания: там, где сейчас было устойчиво и спокойно. Его пальцы невольно впились в чужие бока, и в этот же миг разбухший член во рту задергался, отвлекая его. Хакс поднял взгляд и насадился на ствол дальше, почти подавившись, но из горла рвался стон — эхо чужого удовольствия, скапливающегося где-то в животе. Рыцарь был близок к разрядке, Хакс чувствовал это — чувствовал, как сильно они хотели дать ему вкусить их семя, покрыть его им, и то, что это было чистым и преподносилось в дар только тем, кто разделял их причащение. Ни один из рыцарей никогда не любил чужаков и никогда бы не полюбил. Они были как родник и сосуд, как чистейшая вода, поднимающаяся из глубин, чтобы извергнуться и питать — сдерживаемая, не ослаблявшая свой поток.

Будь это слова, Хакс бы не воспринял это, но образы несли некий притягивающий, ни на что не похожий смысл. Образы и впечатления окатывали его, как волны ультразвукового душа, стирая обветшалые укоренившиеся идеи.

Рыцарь содрогнулся, и Хакс отстранился, поймав на язык первую струю, и наклонил голову, позволив оставшемуся запачкать ему лицо и грудь. Сглотнув, он расслабился, не возражая, когда рыцарь прислонил его к грубому сукну своего черно-серого плаща. Сознание согревали многоцветные картины, показывающие, как рыцарь представлял будущее — будущее, объединившее их всех — во главе с Реном, держащим свой пылающий клинок, в невероятном каменном чертоге, единственным светом в котором служили лучи солнца, мерцающие где-то неизмеримо высоко.

Прежде чем эти мысли овладели им, нежные, но настойчивые руки потянули его назад. Хакс бросил взгляд через плечо и понял, что это «кровь-восходящая-по-спирали-в-зеленой-воде», рыцарь, из оружия предпочитавший огромный тесак. Этот рыцарь, как подсказывала память, не был гуманоидом — Хаксу вспомнилось, как Рен, опираясь на локти, обхватывал ртом странный стреловидный наконечник члена, пульсирующий, подобно неизвестному морскому существу. Рыцарь схватил его за горло легким, но уверенным движением, как самка животного подхватывает своего детеныша. За его спиной «кровь-восходящая-по-спирали-в-зеленой-воде» погладил ему внутреннюю сторону бедер и затем прошелся перчаткой вверх, большим пальцем собирая стекающую смазку, после чего несильно легонько надавил на его дырку, очень осторожно, словно испрашивая разрешения.

Хакса охватила дрожь, он содрогнулся и еще раз проглотил слюну, чувствуя навязчивый запах семени предыдущего рыцаря. Чья-то рука разминала ему правое плечо, и через открывшийся канал он потянулся к Рену, которого трахали глубокими ритмичными рывками, пока его голова покоилась на коленях рыцаря-зелтронки. Рену сносило крышу от ощущений раздвигаемой плоти и наполненности — Рен осознавал, что был здесь, сейчас, с ними всеми, но еще его не покидало прошлое, где жил одинокий мальчик, способный мастурбировать лишь на собственные фантазии. «Погибший-в-снегу-мастер» передвинулся, чтобы с каждым толчком непременно задевать простату Рена, «шаги-видневшиеся-сквозь-решетку» обхватила лицо магистра и гладила его по волосам.

—  _Наш-волей-судьбы_ , — сказали в унисон оба рыцаря. Рен громко всхлипнул, но Хакс знал, что ни один из рыцарей не испытал ни жалости, ни отвращения.

Хакс зарылся лицом в затхлый плащ стоящего перед ним рыцаря и подался бедрами назад. Раздался шорох одежды, и затем что-то мокрое и прохладное кольнуло в нежную кожу внутренней стороны бедра. Из пронесшейся в сознании искорки Хакс понял, что рыцарь просто шлепнул его своим выдвигающимся членом. Выдохнув, он уткнулся в робу «звона-колокольчика-над-безлюдной-пустошью», отстраненно понимая, что занимается чем-то постыдным, но дурман зелья притупил адекватность восприятия, сделав прежние устои далекими и незначительными. Казалось, его привычное твердое «я», руководствующееся здравым смыслом и оберегающее гордость, исчезли, оставив лишь ту его часть, которую переполняли боль и потаенные желания. «Кровь-восходящая-по-спирали-в-зеленой-воде» уперся членом ему в ягодицы и приблизился к отверстию, но по непонятной причине остановился. От кончика члена исходила необычная трепещущая пульсация, отчего нервные окончания вспыхнули и задрожали в ответ. От него ожидают, что он будет просить? Вынудят умолять: «Всуньте в меня свой, ситх не разберет какой расы, член»?..

Рыцарь ласково погладил его поясницу, и Хакс ощутил, что от него ждут иного — им не нужны были его унижения, для них они были бесполезны. Его пронзил образ черной перчатки на бедре с темно-оранжевой кожей, огромный побелевший шрам, пересекавший ногу, разделивший плоть, как русла реки. Вот что пытался донести рыцарь — он знал, что отличается от других, что он некрасив, у него нет опыта, кроме жестокости и насилия. «Я был совсем как ты», — словно подбадривал он, говоря, что его утешили и возлюбили, как утешали и лелеяли ныне Хакса.

Разум попытался воспротивиться подобному сравнению, но куда проще было поддаться и принять это, чем собирать силы ради того, чтобы отвергнуть. От рыцаря не укрылась эта перемена, он пошевелился, медленно проникая в него. Ощущение прохлады в чужом теле потрясало. Остроконечная головка казалась мягкой и входила легко, но затем Хакс почувствовал, как его распирает резко уплотняющийся член. Рыцарь поддерживал его, положив руку с левой стороны солнечного сплетения, и заставлял постоянно дышать. «Кровь-восходящая-по-спирали-в-зеленой-воде» еще раз толкнулся бедрами, и давление внутри достигло предела.

Хакс судорожно вздохнул, но дыхание осеклось, когда увеличившийся орган внутри начал двигаться. Бедра рыцаря оставались неподвижны, вплотную прижатые к нему, а член, будто сам по себе, принялся вытягиваться и сокращаться, создавая впечатление, что внутри пульсировала живая сфера.

Рыцарю не приходилось двигаться, чтобы трахать его, он просто сжимал талию Хакса и покачивался, словно в трансе. Сквозь открытый рот вырвался выдох, и Хакс почувствовал, как сознание угасает, сосредотачиваясь вокруг распиравшего изнутри ощущения. Словно издалека до него доходило, что его собственный член уже обильно истекает смазкой, но привычных признаков приближающегося оргазма не приходило — он будто находился в напряжении на грани, это было непохоже на все, что он испытывал раньше.

«Кровь-восходящая-по-спирали-в-зеленой-воде» издал глубокий резонирующий звук, который закончился на тонкой затихающей ноте. Чужой член еще недолго пульсировал внутри, после чего выплеснул прохладную жидкость. Рыцарь отстранился, и струйки семени потекли по бедрам. Мышцы гудели, когда Хакс привстал на локтях и оглянулся. Рыцарь провел пальцем по всей длине внутренней стороны его бедер и наклонился, поднося испачканный выделениями палец к его рту. И в очередной раз разум попытался напомнить о возможности воспротивиться, но нашел это слишком трудоемким и ненужным — Хакс высунул язык и лизнул мягкую складчатую кожу перчатки, а потом приник с поцелуем к ладони, чувствуя, как его начали гладить по голове.

Настойчивые руки на плечах помогли ему перевернуться на бок, при этом он ненароком задел лбом чью-то ногу. Находясь в прострации, раскрасневшийся Хакс поднял голову и увидел, что «выжженный-остов-на-развалинах-деревни» сидел рядом, скрестив ноги (его погнутая маска делала его похожим на потрепанного дроида). Подтянувшись ближе, Хакс прислонился щекой к бедру рыцаря и отыскал пальцами застежки бриджей под широким плащом. Чужая рука перехватила его запястье и отвела, положив на затянутое сукном колено. Хакс взволнованно вскинул голову, но рыцарь успокаивающе уложил его обратно.

Рыцарь сдвинул манжет перчатки и предложил Хаксу полоску своей настоящей смуглой кожи… Хакс прильнул к ней и попробовал на вкус соленый пот, чувствуя языком бьющийся пульс под тонкой кожей. Закрыв глаза, он окунулся в нескончаемые картины, которыми они делились с ним: остатки поселения, еще дымящиеся; фигура, стоящая среди руин; обгорелый череп, поддетый чьим-то сапогом. Это место имело значение, но было ли оно местом, что рыцарь некогда звал домом, или было разрушено его же руками, став полем его военного триумфа?.. Возможно, и то и другое.

—  _Прошлое пусто_ , — сказал рыцарь. —  _В нем нет для нас жизни._

Его указательный палец мазнул по щеке Хакса, и шов перчатки показался грубым, раздражая восприимчивую кожу.

Насланное видение пропало, и Хакс вновь очутился в уже знакомом помещении, чувствуя чужие прикосновения и слыша, как Рен издает мягкие влажные звуки, словно его рот был чем-то занят. Хакс медленно сел, и от перемены положения у него слегка закружилась голова. Рыцарь «следы-осколков-от-взрыва-на-стене» находился рядом с «погибшим-в-снегу-мастером» и с зелтронкой, «шаги-слышимые-сквозь-решетку», один поддерживал другого за плечо, другой за спиной касался руки. Рен лежал между раздвинутых колен первого рыцаря и дергал того за штаны, стягивая их ниже, чтобы потом жарко приникнуть к промежности зелтронки. А после вскинул голову, глядя с сумасшедшим видом на женщину сквозь приспущенные ресницы — глаза блестели, черные от невероятно расширившихся зрачков, буйные волосы в беспорядке спадали на лицо. И Хакс подивился, как же тогда выглядит он сам… И пожалел, что не может этого узнать.

Кто-то мягко толкнул его в спину — один из рыцарей привлек его внимание, и Хакс снова глянул на Рена и затем прополз вперед пару шагов, коснувшись широкого плеча. Рен вздрогнул и с сонным всхлипом поднял голову, и Хакс наклонился, захватывая его поцелуем, потому что его губы были такими красными и влажными. И еще чтобы ощутить, каковы они на вкус после рыцарей, и дать Рену почувствовать рыцарей на нем самом. Поцелуй не отличался изысканностью — Рен прижимался слишком плотно, неуклюже мешая языком. Но это было неудивительно, ведь магистр никогда раньше не целовался. Будь Хакс в здравом уме, он бы непременно съязвил на этот счет, но здесь и сейчас не было нужды в разговорах. К тому же Рен все схватывал на лету, считывая реакции в сознании Хакса.

Разорвав поцелуй, они уставились друг на друга, пытаясь отдышаться. Вблизи зрачки Рена казались покрытыми странными волнистыми узорами на темно-коричневой, светлеющей к краям поверхности. Хакс провел кончиками пальцев по его щеке, исследуя текстуру кожи, задевая крохотные бугорки родинок. Пальцы спустились к шраму, рассекшему лицо надвое, дивясь, каким резким был переход.

«Ты так красив, — подумал он. — Почему я никогда не говорил тебе этого?». Его охватило искреннее недоумение: всегда должна быть причина, но память не могла ее воспроизвести. Но ответ пришел от Рена: чистый восторг, нескрываемое обожание, отчего-то вызвавшее мысли о тех тупых морских ракушках.

Ближайший к ним рыцарь издал смешок, и Хакс обернулся — «шаги-слышимые-сквозь-решетку» наблюдала за ними, скользя рукой по складкам половых губ. Внезапно закололо клеймо на спине, и по позвоночнику пробежались мурашки. Заметив его интерес, рыцарь протянула руку и позволила лизнуть блестящие от влаги пальцы, но все, что чувствовал Хакс, был запах кожи и масла, которое рыцарь использовала при уходе за ними. Он опустился на живот, устроившись между ее раздвинутых бедер, и Рен положил ему руку между лопаток, одобряя, и помог приспустить бриджи зелтронки.

У Хакса было ограниченное число возможностей лицезреть в непосредственной близи женские гениталии. Порнография его не привлекала, ведь все сеансы в голонете можно запросто отследить. Та проститутка в баре не отличалась особым трудолюбием, быстро раздевшись, дав ему лишь бегло взглянуть на то, что находилось у нее между ног, прежде чем его глаза уставились в потолок. Во время того же вояжа по злачным местам приятели Хакса затащили его на местную улицу красных фонарей, где за витринами из транспаристила стояли вульгарно одетые женщины, представительницы самых разных гуманоидных рас. Проститутки были приучены смотреть в пол, не поднимая глаз на тех, кто заглядывался на них. Приятелям Хакса нравилась такая власть — возможность невозбранно рассматривать и выбирать — власть, которой у них никогда не было, но которая, тем не менее, казалась им правильной и привлекательной, под влиянием пропаганды и вследствие взросления на борту ржавых имперских разрушителей.

Улица кишела подобным — в глубине квартала располагались автоматы с яркой подсветкой с проекцией, торговавшие секс-игрушками и порнографией. Мужчины и женщины на картинках были старательно подогнаны под идеал: отсутствие волос, телесных недостатков, с сияющей похлеще неоновых вывесок кожей. И снова Хакс остался с чувством, что пропустил некие, присущие социуму, возрастные этапы, и что его желания были анормальными, так как не были представлены в этом потребительском притоне.

Опыт обескураживал. Хотя вспоминая былое в своем нынешнем притупленном состоянии, ограждавшем его от смятения и стыда, он вдруг осознал, что невольно передал все Рену и рыцарям. «Следы-осколков-от-взрыва-на-стене» положил ладонь ему на затылок, как бы говоря «довольно самобичевания, ты сейчас _здесь_ », и он опустил голову, приникая к ней, совсем как недавно Рен.

Кожа рыцаря — та, что виднелась между пальцев Рена — была золотисто-смуглой, а волосы на лобке — темными, густыми и кудрявыми — и они распространялись выше, чем ожидал Хакс. Большие половые губы раздвинулись под давлением его языка, а то, что находилось ниже, пахло мускусом и было влажным и соленым на вкус. Он провел языком по выступу клитора и покатал его, нежно начиная посасывать, как раньше Рен. Отклик рыцаря явился в образе распускающегося венчика цветка, сменившегося океанской волной — теплый трепет ее удовольствия окатил его, отдаваясь в паху.

Он проник в нее языком и почувствовал, как узкий канал напряженно сжимается. Его отстранила рука Рена, и тот сменил Хакса собственными пальцами, сделав внутри нее что-то, отчего рыцарь судорожно вцепилась в волосы Хакса. Ее оргазм напоминал ритмичную пульсацию, пронизавшую нижнюю половину ее тела и расходящуюся стихающими волнами. Рен медленно вытащил пальцы и прижал их к губам Хакса — и тот жадно обхватил их ртом, позволяя водить по его нижней губе, прежде чем Рен с влажным звуком вытащил их. Хакс перекатился на спину и потянулся к нему, притягивая растрепанную голову к себе и впиваясь в его губы.

Рен прильнул к нему в ответ, придавив своим весом к мату, практически не давая вздохнуть, и пока они целовались, Хакс думал о том, как бы ему хотелось почувствовать Рена внутри, чтобы он крепко держал его и трахал — и пусть задница все еще горела и была до боли чувствительной, он жаждал большего. И он знал мысли Рена — тот отчаянно хотел сорваться и дать себе волю, жестко отымев его на этом же самом мате. Желания были разрозненными, путаными, но ни один из них не поддался им, потому что — сейчас Хакс это смутно понимал — их роль заключалась в том, чтобы давать и принимать, быть открытыми друг другу и остальным, не запираясь в себе с присущим разумным существам эгоизмом.

Наконец Рен скатился с него и двинулся к центру мата, встав на колени и выжидающе глянув на Хакса. Тот присоединился к нему — снова — их колени соприкоснулись, и лбы прижались друг к другу, совсем как в начале. Но сейчас их покрывал пот и семя рыцарей, смазав символы, выведенные пеплом. Рен взял его за руки, и Хакс снова почувствовал это — всплеск возмутительного обожания, пронизывавшего их обоих. Его взгляд остановился на лице Рена, которое находилось слишком близко, чтобы была возможность толком сосредоточиться на нем — оно представало абстрактным, просто изгиб щеки и уголок розовых губ, уходящих в тень. Краем глаза он замечал движущиеся тени — рыцари приближались, собираясь вокруг них, заключая их в круг сцепленных рук, словно ограждая от всей галактики. Рен резко вздохнул, будто нежданно очнувшись от сна, и, выпустив Хакса, обхватил член, словно это могло помочь. И вдруг это так и оказалось, даря ощущение завершения или готовности впустить в себя новую силу неизвестной природы. Хакс тоже взялся за себя, и почти синхронно Рен задвигал рукой, проецируя ни с чем не сравнимое восприятие, сбивавшее с толку, нечто запредельное, позволявшее находиться одновременное в своем теле и вне его. Чувство невесомости и опоры.

Сначала медленно, но набирая обороты и уверенность, Хакс следил за Реном, вместе с тем как происходящее становилось все более ритмичным и естественным. Рен был высоким и статным, его широкие плечи подавались назад, пока огромная рука на толстом изогнутом члене скользила по нему, отодвигая крайнюю плоть. Их взгляды встретились — Рен смотрел прямо на Хакса, его глаза казались огромными, и дыхание вырывалось из дрожащих губ. Хакс принял этот ответ, этот боготворящий взгляд, и даже удивился, не обнаружив в себе никакого сопротивления. Крошечная искорка здравого смысла позволяла осознавать тот факт, что они — мужчины, мастурбирующие посреди кучи свидетелей, но это не казалось смешным или унизительным — это приносило удовлетворение, словно что-то вставало на положенное место.

Оргазм подступал неспешно, но неотвратимо, скорее приливал, как вода наполняет стебли растений. Каждое движение руки все яснее приближало эту грань. Рен чувствовал то же самое — Хаксу передавались отголоски его предвкушения, как и бесконечные противоречия, которых было слишком много и из-за которых Рену всегда было недостаточно.

— Кончи для меня, — хрипло выдохнул Рен. Слова не были частью ритуала — это был Рен, нарушивший момент обезличенности ради него. Мольба, разрешение — Хакс не знал, что именно ему нужно, но он отпустил себя, запрокинув голову и сжимая руки, позволяя ощущениям переполнить и захлестнуть его.

Время, казалось, текло рывками. Он почувствовал, как у его щеки улыбнулся Рен, тяжело дыша, словно с чувством выполненного долга. Его влажные волосы пощекотали губы Хакса. Рука Рена провела по его животу, размазывая по коже чужие выделения. Вдруг ему явился образ: вращающиеся вокруг центральной точки сферы бронзового цвета — модель неописуемой словами планетарной системы. И затем пришел звук: резонирующее жужжание, наполнившее его голову, не позволяющее обратиться к здравому смыслу.

Хакс закрыл глаза и разрешил себе лечь. Звуки стихли, круг замкнулся, все возвращалось на свои места.

***

— Тебе следует попить воды, — сказал Рен, несильно похлопав Хакса и предлагая ему чашку. Тот качнул головой, не открывая глаз и сильнее кутаясь в одеяло. Он смутно осознавал, что его мучает жажда, но казалось, придется приложить неимоверные усилия, чтобы приподняться, удержать чашку и сделать глоток, когда ему было так чудесно, тепло и комфортно. До него доносились звуки чужих жадных глотков, и он приоткрыл глаза, посмотрев, как движется горло Рена. Магистр издал удовлетворенный звук и, перегнувшись через Хакса, поставил чашку на прикроватный столик. Его рука легла на Хакса поверх одеяла, туда, где располагались их переплетенные ноги, а затем он наклонил подбородок, глядя на него сверху вниз, и вдруг фыркнул.

— Что? — Хаксу хотелось, конечно, чтобы прозвучало резко, но вышло сонно и почти жалобно.

— Просто никогда не видел тебя таким расслабленным, — видимо, Рену показалось, что Хакс может оскорбиться. Потому он пояснил: — Это приятно. Мне нравится быть с тобой, когда ты такой. — И через еще одну паузу поспешно добавил: — Я никогда так не мог. Ну, знаешь, по-настоящему быть с кем-то.

— О чем ты говоришь?

— С рыцарями я испытываю близость, яркую близость, но я всегда стремился к большему. Иметь кого-то, с кем можно быть после… Просто… чтобы поговорить и коснуться, — он поднял руку и опустил ее на плечо Хакса. — Как сейчас.

Хакс нахмурился, пытаясь осмыслить Реновский бред — но внезапно обнаружил, что по какой-то причине ему не хватает слов.

— Тебе это нравится? — надавил Рен. — Я тебе нравлюсь? Ты вот мне очень… Прости, не могу перестать говорить, это все расторможенность.

Расторможенность — какой бы смысл Рен ни вкладывал в это понятие, на самом деле это было смешно — могущественный повелитель Темной стороны, который с искренностью маленького ребенка мечтал услышать, что он кому-то нравится. Хакс замер, любуясь, как свет падает на ложбинку на шее Рена, а потом наклонился и поцеловал ее, обхватывая губами влажную кожу. Их обоих покрывали видимые и невидимые следы других существ — слюна, пот и выделения. Хакс осознавал, что будь он в своем привычном адекватном состоянии, то уже остервенело бы скребся под ультразвуковым душем, но сейчас его наполняло удовлетворение — он был цельным, почти. Расторможенность…

Рыцари давно возвратились в свои покои, но Хакс чувствовал их, на краю сознания — неослабевающее присутствие чужих мыслей. Даже зелье не притупило странное осмысление происходящего — или не-странное, что он так легко влился в эту систему, с ее ценностями, которые полностью противоречили его прежним устоям, не приемлющим мистику и выход за пределы разума и здравого смысла. И все же в этой системе не было хаоса — там существовал порядок, внутренняя логика, руководящая процессами.

— Сколько сейчас времени? — спросил Хакс, поняв, что уже не представляет. Ритуал мог длиться двадцать минут или несколько дней — он понятия не имел, сколько прошло времени.

Рен коснулся губами его лба и помассировал затылок.

— У тебя есть время — сегодня тебя не ждут. Тебе следует выспаться.

Хакс уже собирался начать возражать, но даже в состоянии измененного сознания он понимал, насколько неуместно являться на мостик со зрачками, напоминающими обеденные тарелки, и вкрадчивым бормотанием типа «Ты мне очень нравишься». Он зажмурился и прислушался к мерному дыханию Рена. Было темно, и встроенная кровать располагалась в нише, отчего создавалось ощущение, будто он устроился в уютном гнезде или теплой пещере — первобытным людям очень бы понравилось. Отчасти даже мило, что у него появилось место обитания. Он непроизвольно захихикал от этой мысли.

— Что? — лениво спросил Рен.

— Ничего. Шучу сам с собой.

— Странный ты, — отозвался Рен со смесью сомнения и нежности.

— Да. Поразмыслив, я теперь тоже считаю, что у меня плохая социализация, — Хакс чувствовал, что над ним, у его макушки, губы Рена изогнулись в улыбке, и он тихо зафыркал. Хакс обхватил Рена за талию и провалился в сон.

Его разбудил агрессивный зов комлинка под ощущение тяжести навалившегося сверху Рена.

— Лежи, — Рен похлопал его по простыне. — Это у меня, — крупные ступни шлепнули об пол, и Хакс послушал, как магистр зевает и плетется куда-то, после чего устройство, наконец, замолкло. Матрас заново прогнулся под чужим весом — Рен присел, и его лицо озарила голубоватая подсветка. Пряди густой шевелюры торчали в разные стороны.

— Я должен идти, — произнес Рен, опустив уголки рта. — Мне надо встретиться с Лидером Сноуком.

— Лично?

— Да. Наверное, новая тренировка. Или миссия, о которой нельзя сообщать по связи. Не знаю.

— Разве он не в состоянии говорить с тобой с помощью Силы, как рыцари?

— Нет. Природа нашей связи различается. Она… — Рен не закончил предложение, но у Хакса осталось впечатление, что концовка обещала быть в чем-то кощунственной. Может, у него едва не вырвалось «слабее». Рен беспокойно глянул на него. — Я не думаю, что это займет много времени, но я, правда, не знаю.

— Я постараюсь не слишком скучать в твое отсутствие, — криво усмехнулся Хакс. — Рыцари отправятся с тобой?

— Нет. Я должен лететь один.

— Ладно, — сказал Хакс и понял, что ему не нужно договаривать. Рен смотрел на него с непривычной настороженностью и тоской, затем наклонился и прижался к его губам — легко и быстро, словно застенчиво, а после поднялся на ноги и вышел из спальни, вероятно, направившись в освежитель.

Сложив руки на груди, Хакс остался лежать в темноте, размышляя, кто они теперь с Реном друг другу: любовники?.. И что ему полагается думать о случившемся, когда он протрезвеет?.. Наверное, остаток жизни он проведет на психотропных таблетках ради того, чтобы сладить с новым диссонансом неизвестной природы, заразившим его самосознание.

Когда Рен вернулся, генерал уже сидел, обернувшись простыней. Он отстраненно стал наблюдать, как одевается магистр Рен. Внутри разливалось глухое разочарование от того, как сильное стройное тело Рена исчезает под слоями аскетичных черных одеяний.

— Как часто вы проводите ритуал «причащения»?

— Когда в нем есть необходимость. А что, ты уже с нетерпением ждешь следующего раза?

Хакс закатил глаза.

— Я не хочу сказать, что было неприятно — совсем наоборот. Но столько возни — все эти приготовления, стадии. Не проще было бы потрахаться, когда захотелось?

К нему устремился потрясенный взгляд Рена.

— Хакс, это не простой трах! Мне казалось, что, по меньшей мере, сейчас ты уже должен понимать!

— Да-да, все это очень духовно и ободряюще, — Хакс неопределенно махнул рукой. — Я не отрицаю. Но мне любопытно, можно ли тебе… Ну, понимаешь, вступать в близость не только во время ритуала?

Рен задумчиво потер пальцем щеку.

— Запретов как таковых нет. Пока ты с тем, кто входит в орден, и вы оба чисты, я не вижу в этом проблемы. Просто… раньше такого не возникало. Рыцари — они не думают о таких вещах. В смысле, некоторые из них мастурбируют. Я чувствую иногда, благодаря связи, и я… Это возбуждает меня, — он поморщился. — Извини, расторможенность, — он взглянул на Хакса с робкой надеждой и с ужасом. — Ты хочешь заниматься сексом? Со мной, в смысле. Это должно быть со мной.

— И мы оба останемся «девственниками», — Хакс изобразил пальцами кавычки, рассеяно улыбнувшись. — Чистыми, как свежевыпавший снег, и все такое?

— Да, — Рен пару мгновений не сводил с него взгляда — весь напряженный, переменчивый, уже гораздо больше похожий на себя, не умеющий держать в узде рвущиеся изо рта потаенные желания. — Я бы хотел… с тобой. Я всегда хотел… просто… чтобы все было просто. Я знаю, мне не подобает желать подобного, но…

— Ладно-ладно, — остановил его Хакс, решив избавить от словесных мучений. — Мы обсудим все, когда ты вернешься. Полагаю, к тому времени я уже приду в себя?

— Да. И рыцари позаботятся о тебе, — Рен обернул свой грубый плащ вокруг плеч и поднял шлем, прижав его к бедру.

— Я в состоянии заботиться о себе сам, знаешь ли, — отрезал Хакс. — Я генерал и командующий флагманом флота.

Настал черед Рена улыбаться.

— Да, мы в курсе.

Он покинул комнату в вихре взметнувшихся черных одежд, и Хакс задумчиво посмотрел ему вслед, прежде чем вернуться на матрас и улечься на бок. Он ненадолго задремал, пока рассеивались следы дурманящих веществ, наводя на старые параноидальные мысли. Идеи и их последствия начали окружать его: вещи, о которых говорил Рен, образы, которые насылали на него рыцари.

Когда он пришел в себя, то наконец-то ощутил себя самим собой. Хакс резко сел, чувствуя, как сердце заходится в неприятно быстром ритме. Отбросив одеяло, он шатко поднялся на ноги и продолжал покачиваться по пути в освежитель, где принял долгожданный душ и попытался упорядочить мысли, определив причину тревоги. Он нашел свою форму там, где оставил ее в спальне Рена, и аккуратно оделся — форма вдруг показалась неудобной, слишком жесткой и грубой на еще не отошедшей от случившегося слишком чувствительной коже.

Пока он шел по коридору, он удивился, найдя его безлюдным, но потом припомнил, что Фазма перестала направлять штурмовиков патрулировать эту часть борта: стойкая угрожающая слава Рена и сверхъестественный ужас, внушаемый таинственными рыцарями, чересчур волновали солдат, из-за чего росло количество направляемых на переобучение.

Все покои рыцарей Рен располагались в одном коридоре и представляли собой лабиринт помещений, в который мало кто решился бы ступить, после того как там поселились они.

Двери автоматически открылись перед Хаксом, и он шагнул в тускло освещенное пространство, которое, видимо, служило рыцарям чем-то вроде гостиной — во всяком случае, здесь стояли кресла. Рыцари Рен словно бы ждали его — кто-то устроился на мебели, другие на полу, скрестив ноги. В углу находился голопроектор, и Хакс на долю секунды задался глупым вопросом: был ли прибор здесь изначально или они все-таки дружно просматривали голодрамы.

— Теперь слушайте меня, — громко объявил Хакс — слишком громко, желая выразить речь с помощью слов, прежде чем они отвлекут его градом образов. — Я знаю, вы не говорите на общегале, но мне необходимо кое-что сказать, и я хочу, чтобы это прозвучало вслух, чтобы меня правильно поняли.

— Кто сказал тебе, что мы не говорим на общегале? — спросил «звон-колокольчика-над-безлюдной-пустошью». Его голос был низким и хриплым, и Хаксу показалось, будто что-то защекотало ему ухо.

— Я… я предположил, — беспомощно признался Хакс и странным образом потерял центр равновесия, ухватившись за стену. — Я думал, что когда говорю с вами и не получаю ответа, это из-за того, что вы не понимаете ни слова из того, что я говорю.

— Мы понимали. Мы всегда понимаем, — сказал «погибший-в-снегу-мастер», и в его голосе чувствовался сладковатый тон умелого оратора. Их маски, казалось, не должны были намеренно вызывать искажение речи, как у Рена, но там явно присутствовал некий механизм, транслирующий звук.

— Слова в лучшем применении неуклюжи, в худшем — вводят в заблуждение, — сказал «следы-осколков-от-взрыва-на-стене», переместившись с пола на одну из скамей и опустив руки между колен. Его голос был высоким и пронзительным, создавая впечатление, что говорит ребенок.

— Мысль идет к словам через губы, воздух и ухо, чтобы обрести облик, — пренебрежительно добавил «звон-колокольчика-над-безлюдной-пустошью». — Слова нечисты.

— Когда мы говорим с тобой, — уточнил «погибший-в-снегу-мастер», — наш единственный посланец — Сила. Она не искажает смысла.

— Понятно, ладно, — снизил напор Хакс, не ожидая, что его аудитория окажется настолько разговорчивой.

— Говори. Спрашивай. Мы ответим, — указания были даны мягким удивительным голосом, словно три существа одновременно шептали в унисон; происхождение голоса тоже непросто было определись, но по сопровождавшему слова движению руки — плавному жесту в воздухе — Хакс подумал, что это, вероятно, был «выжженный-остов-на-развалинах-деревни» — к нему обращался он.

Хакс попытался расправить плечи.

— Я хочу знать, почему вы заставили меня вступить в ваш орден. Рен — Кайло Рен — считает, что вы сделали это, дабы угодить ему, но ведь причина не в этом?

«Погибший-в-снегу-мастер» неодобрительно выдохнул:

— Тебя не заставляли. Тебе предоставили выбор.

— «Вступи или умри» — не слишком-то похоже на выбор.

— Лишь если ты не веришь, что смерть — это право, — мирно продолжил рыцарь. — Она — всегда одна из сторон выбора.

Отрывистый смешок пролетел по комнате. Хакс коротко глянул на «кровь-восходящую-по-спирали-в-мутной-воде», который, как он подозревал, был источником звука. И решил применить другую тактику.

— Расскажите мне о Верховном Лидере Сноуке. Какое место во всем этом занимает он?

В помещении повисла тишина. Хакс не знал, из-за того ли, что они совещались между собой о том, что открыть ему, или потому, что у них вовсе не было никакого реального отношения к тому, что лежало за пределами их ордена.

— Вы должны знать о Сноуке, — продолжил он. — Он ведь мастер вашего магистра? Тот, кто призвал вас… призвал ввести Кайло Рена в орден.

— Тот, кого ты зовешь Верховным Лидером, — сказала «шаги-слышимые-сквозь-решетку» богатым, даже соблазняющим голосом, полным веселья, — не изучал нашу историю или устои. Будь иначе, он бы ведал, что лишь глупцы будут пытаться использовать Древнейший орден рыцарей Рен для достижения собственных мелочных целей.

— Он планирует объединить галактику — как это можно считать мелочным?

Снова пронеслось то странное щебетание, на этот раз безошибочно со смехом, несмотря на нечеловеческую природу.

— Ему ничего не известно об унисоне, — произнес нараспев «звон-колокольчика-над-безлюдной-пустошью» — так низко и резонирующе, что у Хакса засвербило в зубах. — Его заботит только власть или то, что он считает властью — поскольку в галактике существует лишь единственная истинная Сила. Сноук встретит свой конец, такова участь подобных ему глупцов. Рыцари Рен не последуют за ним в небытие, как не будем мы и заставлять его принять то, что было предназначено для нас.

— Вы имеете в виду Кайло Рена? Вы намереваетесь заставить его выбирать?

«Звон-колокольчика-над-безлюдной-пустошью» медленно качнул покрытой головой, сцепив перед собой руки.

— Кайло сделал выбор уже давным-давно. Его сердце предано нам, как и его деяния; он оберегает и защищает нас. И мы, мы чтим его; мы понимаем его слабости; и мы прощаем его. Мы даем ему то, что ему нужно, чтобы преодолеть их.

— Значит, вот что я для вас? Подушка безопасности для вашего взрывоопасного магистра? Один из подчиненных Сноука, которого вы можете привлечь и привязать к собственному делу?

— Да, — скрипуче отозвался «выжженный-остов-на-развалинах-деревни». — Ты — все это. И — гораздо большее: маленький человек с душой воина, человек с великой судьбой. И такой чистый — всегда одинокий, нетронутый прикосновением.

— Да, — согласился «звон-колокольчика-над-безлюдной-пустошью». — И теперь ты еще одно: теперь ты наш.

Хакс попытался сделать шаг назад, но почувствовал, что пошатывается — ноги подводили его. Виски пронзила боль, и зрение начало размываться по краям.

— Я не…

Он понял, что падает, но не почувствовал удара об пол.

Хакс очнулся от ощущения чашки из металла, ткнувшейся в губы, чья-то рука придерживала его плечо, помогая сидеть.

— Пей, — сказал один из рыцарей, послав ему образ воды, сочащейся в мозаичные трещины в земле.

Наклон чашки был таков, что Хаксу оставалось или пить, или захлебнуться, поэтому он последовал указаниям. Жидкость на вкус была кисло-сладкой и пахла незнакомой растительностью. Выпив предложенное, Хакс выдохнул. Чужая рука подтянула его выше. Пока он переводил дыхание, между зубов протиснулась ложка с настойчивым посылом — есть. Густая приторная кашица пробралась ему в рот, Хакс проглотил ее и отвернулся, размазав следующую порцию по щеке.

— Какого ситха?!

—  _Кормежка-ешь-успокоение-сила-чистота-восстановление_ , — ответили рыцари.

— Да, — буркнул Хакс. — Я осведомлен, что такое еда. Хватит, я способен есть самостоятельно.

Рыцарь, склонившийся над ним («кровь-восходящая-по-спирали-в-мутной-воде»), наклонил голову набок, явно выражая сомнение. Он энергично перемешал смесь и протянул ее Хаксу, после чего рыцари напряженно наблюдали, как он поднимал ложку ко рту.

— Прекратите пялиться на меня, это жутко! Где я? Сколько сейчас времени?

Никто из них не ответил, они продолжали молчаливо окружать его. Спустя пару минут один из них отправил изображение огромной мертвой звезды, ее истощенного ядра из остывшего железа. Наверное… Смысл пришел из ниоткуда: время, не имевшее значения до самого конца.

— Конечно, — вздохнул Хакс. — Не знаю, с чего мне взбрело в голову спрашивать.

Он огляделся и обнаружил, что сидит на скамейке в помещении, напоминающем мастерскую. На верстаках было разложено разобранное оружие, повсюду виднелись провода и куски пластила самых разных форм, а пол был усеян металлической стружкой и обрезками кожи. На одной из высоких полок расположилась незнакомая маска. Визор был примечательно стеклянно-гладким, по сравнению с литыми или узорными шлемами, которые предпочитали рыцари.

— Зачем вы принесли меня сюда? — спросил он, встревоженный внезапным предположением.

—  _Ешь_ , — настойчиво повторил «звон-колокольчика-над-безлюдной-пустошью». Хакс проглотил еще одну ложку зернистой кашицы и терпеливо ждал, пока рыцарь доставал с полки шлем.

Когда тот вернулся, бережно держа шлем обеими руками, остальные расступились, уступая ему дорогу. Хакс уставился на предмет, оказавшийся теперь на одном уровне с его лицом, и осмотрел дизайн. Шлем не был, как ему первоначально показалось, совершенно гладким. Выступающие края визора были покрыты крошечными отливавшими радужным точками, как звезды в ночном небе. Лишь центр маски был совершенно ровным, составляя круг, отражающий темноту.

— Нет, — сказал Хакс. — Абсолютно точно нет. Слушайте, я смирился с мыслью о ритуальном сексе, но под аксессуарами Темной стороны давайте подведем черту.

—  _Лицо-узы-скрепы-прицел-подгонка-защита_ , — сказали рыцари.

— Нет, — твердо произнес Хакс. — Я есть — и остаюсь — генералом Первого ордена. Я не могу разгуливать в маске — это противоречит уставу, для начала. И, — добавил он, дабы не возникло путаницы, — я не хочу. Поэтому… благодарю вас, что взяли на себя заботу сделать это, но я с почтением отказываюсь.

Один из них отправил ему образ восьми высоких черных деревьев, росших посреди пустынной равнины. И от него будто бы исходил еле слышный шепот: это для нас, когда мы наедине.

Хакс вздохнул и, не раздумывая, съел еще одну ложку каши.

— Зачем? Что дают вам маски?

—  _Лицо_ , — ответил «звон-колокольчика-над-безлюдной-пустошью», уже настойчивей протягивая ему шлем.

— Разве у меня его уже нет?

Как двойная вспышка — «нет!». Один из рыцарей вызвал образ водоворота розовых и оранжевых пятен.

— Очаровательно, — Хакс отставил миску и потянулся за шлемом, повертел его в руках, а потом перевернул, чтобы заглянуть внутрь. Он чувствовал, что рыцари слегка успокоились и вернулись к своему обычному отстраненному состоянию. Хакс скользнул по ним взглядом и опять обратил глаза к шлему. В конце концов, в банальной примерке не могло быть ничего предосудительного… Фазма с Реном ходят в шлемах круглые сутки, и это, кажется, ничем не мешает им жить.

Развернув шлем визором от себя, он поднял его над головой и осторожно опустил, услышав щелчок автоматических креплений. Внутри царила тишина, и обзор был затруднен, делая мир темным и ограниченным. Как рыцари вообще ходили, не натыкаясь на все подряд? Ответ, конечно, был крайне очевиден: Сила. Должно быть, шлемы конструировали, чтобы помогать фокусировать внимание, приглушая остальные ощущения.

Рыцари вокруг него замерли, словно восхищаясь своей работой. А затем со всех сторон к Хаксу потянулись руки, обхватывая его локти, вздергивая на ноги так резко, что он едва не споткнулся. Руки обвились вокруг его талии, увлекая за собой, и он обнаружил, что его зажали между плечами фигур слева и справа. Рыцари пригнули головы, пока их маски не соприкоснулись между собой с жестяным грохотом, после чего они застыли в таком положении, пока Хакс тоже не решился наклониться, присоединившись к их кругу.

—  _Служение_ , — в унисон сказали они, разражаясь шквалом образов, несущих одно-единственное непреложное требование.

Хакс сделал глубокий судорожный вздох, вдыхая запах пластила и горячего металла. И медленно опустил голову еще ниже.

Короткий блик света:

—  _Да_.


End file.
